The Man Who Feared
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Skylark adalah keluarga petarung. Karnivora terkuat yang ditakuti. Tapi, karnivora terkuat sekalipun memiliki sebuah ketakutan pada sosok dengan senyum ramah yang mematikan/"Ara-chan, Kyou-Chan. Ibu bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian, coba ya."/—/JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!/—/AU. Shounen-ai. D18. CA (main). OC!PapaMamaHiba. Other warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA LULUS UN TUHAAAN! #sujud syukur jedotin pala ke lantai#**

**Baiklah, sebagai perayaan kelulusan saya dan anak-anak indonesia lainnya, maka saya mengumumkan... Kembali dari hiatuuuus! #nari samba#. Dan para senior di Fandom KHRI, saya minta izin untung turut menyiksa chara-chara bi-shounen yang cakep-cakep di sini #grin#.**

**Btw, udah berapa bulan ya gak nyentuh website ini? #bersihin sarang laba-laba pake kemoceng# mohon maklum, saya emang off semua situs internet selama persiapan ujian ini (dan bukannya lanjutin malah bikin fic baru).dasar gak konsisten #maki diri sendiri#**

**yak, sesi curcol selesai. langsung saja nikmati hidangan di bawah ini.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado.

**Pairing: **Slight! (D18, AG, 6927). New pairing in next chapter.

**Summary:** /Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es./—/Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu—atau mungkin pura-pura amnesia—sosok _Skylark_ ketiga yang dikepang itu menyebabkan sakit perut bulanan bagi Hibari dan Alaude macam cewek PMS./—/"_Wǒ huí jiāle_. Alaude, Kyouya, kalian baik-baik saja kan di rumah?"/—/ AU. First fic in this fandom. Back from Hiatus.

* * *

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana manusia lahir, maka akan muncul beberapa jawaban berbeda karena variasi pengertian yang diberikan disesuaikan dengan usia yang bersangkutan. Kadang-kadang juga dihubung-hubungkan dengan mitos tergantung negara mana. Begitu juga dengan berbagai cara binatang yang ada di dunia. Contohnya—

Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es.

Sungguh pengertian yang _absurd_ karena nyatanya _skylark_ adalah dari jenis burung, dan burung berkembang biak dengan cara bertelur, dan saya menerangkan informasi yang dapat di konfirmasi di buku paket IPA kelas 2 SD.

Jika, _skylark_ yang dimaksud memang burung.

Tapi, para penggemar sebuah Anime yang berinisial huruf depan K, tengah H dan terakhir R—yang menampilkan tokoh utama berambut bak api ungun yang punya api di jidat dan terbang ke sana kemari dengan api di tangannya—pasti akan langsung terkoneksi dengan satu kata jenis unggas yang merujuk pada sebuah—err, dua—nama yang bikin para fujoshi atau tante-tante shota berteriak penuh hasrat akan ketampanan cowok-cowok bi-shounen yang punya aura membunuh-yang-bikin-gemes-terlena-pingin-meluk. Sebagai _clue_, satunya Jepang, dan yang lainnya Perancis.

Ya, dua orang itu adalah Hibari dan Alaude.

.

Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es.

Pernyataan _absurd _ini dinaikkan derajat masuk akalnya setelah beberapa paragraf di atas.

Hibari Kyouya dan Alaude D Nuvola. (Yang dalam fic ini) Kakak beradik _Skylark_. Dikenal dengan julukan Karnivora Namimori. Artinya, mereka ditakuti.

Silakan sebut nama kedua orang yang pantas disandingkan dengan julukan petugas sikamling—ZZRRRTThhhh! BRUGGKKH! CTAAS! OORRRGHHH!

...

Baiklah, ulangi.

Silakan sebut nama kedua orang yang pantas disandingkan dengan istilah keamanan dan kedisiplinan di depan para siswa Namimori-Chugoku. Bagaimana reaksinya? Sungguh pelangi, gemetar, lari terbirit-birit, sakit perut, histeris, badan ngilu, lemas, mual, pusing, lungai, semaput, bahkan ada yang nyaris mati—setelah dikonfirmasi guru 40 tahunan ini pernah mengalami masa-masa 'tidak indah' hingga traumanya membuat jantung berhenti mendadak.

Wao...

Sungguh hebat kharisma seorang _Skylark_, hm?

.

Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es.

Pernyataan ini semakin dikuatkan dengan pribadi yang bagai es dari kedalaman laut kutub utara dan selatan bumi dan dipahat dengan cantik. Begitu kuat tanpa retak, seperti pendiriannya. Dingin yang begitu indah, seperti ehemtampangnyaehem.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu—atau mungkin pura-pura amnesia—ada sosok yang menjadikan _statement_ di atas hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Isapan jempol. Hanya mitos.

"_Wǒ huí jiāle _**[1]**. Alaude, Kyouya, kalian baik-baik saja kan di rumah?"

Belum ada yang tahu ada sosok dengan senyum ramah yang bisa membuat kedua _Skylark _meneguk ludah pelan saat sosoknya berada di ambang ruang keluarga tiap tanggal 24. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu—dan pura-pura amnesia—kalau sosok _Skylark_ ketiga yang dikepang itu menyebabkan sakit perut bulanan bagi Hibari dan Alaude macam cewek PMS.

Bagi karnivora Namimori sekalipun, sosok itu adalah perwujudan rasa 'takut' untuk keduanya.

.

Pesan moral: iblis paling kejam sekalipun bisa kena diare (?).

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He have brown eyes. He have nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kabur.

Kata yang sungguh tabu—sangatsangatsangat tabu—untuk seorang Alaude—bagi _Skylark_ yang satunya juga. Dia adalah karnivora, dan kata itu tidak akan pernah ada—tidaktidaktidak—dalam kamus bahasa karnivora di sakunya—tersedia terbatas di toko buku 'In Your Dream', untuk para predator pemangsa mendapat diskon 25 persen(?).

Alaude adalah _skylark_. Dan _skylark_ adalah karnivora. Sebagai seorang karnivora dirinya bersumpah, tidak, berpegang teguh **tidak akan kabur** dari apapun yang menghalanginya. Sebaliknya, yang ada karnivora akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghadangnya, atau dalam istilah keluarga _Skylark:_ Menggigit sampai mati. Yah, kata-kata yang sudah sangat sering terdengar dari mulut seorang Alaude saat mengancam seseorang di akhir kalimatnya.

Jadi, kabur? Hmmh, bercanda kali, ya? Mengatakan secara konotasi untuk deskripsi dari apa yang ia perbuat pun tidak akan dimaafkan. Orang yang berani mengatakan itu dihadapannya—apalagi ditujukan padanya—sudah pasti...

—Akan digigit sampai mati.

**[ Undang-undang Karnivora Pasal 9 ayat 1(?): Meragukan Karnivora berbicara sama dengan mati. ]**

"Terus... kenapa kau di sini?"

Alaude memberenggut kesal mendapat tatapan seolah dirinya berbohong dari Giotto. _Hell_, dia karnivora dan berbohong itu kerjaan herbivora. Apalagi kalau herbivoranya memiliki pucuk nanas tapi bersilang gaje dengan semangka, sudah melanggar aturan bentuk kepala, bentuk wajah (yang mesum), tawa aneh (yang mesum) dan aturan moralitas dalam hal kemesuman(?).

Menyamakan dia dengan bentuk kehidupan di atas? Giotto akan mati digigit.

"Aku berada dimanapun, apa itu urusanmu herbivora?" Ini ruangannya. Ini sekolahnya. Dan dia yang mengatur sistem keamanan di Namimori Kokosei. Jadi, dia punya kuasa penuh di tempat ini dan Giotto tidak boleh menginterupsinya, sekalipun dia jadi bos Mafia di kehidupan mendatang. Tidak.

Alaude kembali bersidekap. Duduk di kursi putarnya. Matanya melihat ke arah jendela yang mencerminkan langit senja Namimori yang indah. Entah kenapa matanya melembut.

Yang diajak bicara memutar bola matanya. Oh, _yeah_, bertanya sekalipun mana mungkin Alaude mau jawab. Iya, dong. Harusnya Giotto tahu sejak awal kalau salah satu temannya ini paling senang jaga gengsi.

Giotto menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang meja Alaude. "Kau sudah tiga hari menginap di sekolah setahuku."

Alaude menguap pelan.

"Dan bukan hanya sekali, pasti dalam sebulan ada beberapa hari dimana kau akan menginap di sekolah."

Terus? Urusan lo, gitu?

"Dan selalu dimulai tanggal 24. Setiap tanggal kepulangan Fon-san ke Jepang."

Di bagian ini Alaude langsung menatap tajam Giotto. Kalau orang lain biasanya akan langsung menciut atau mengempis karena tatapannya yang setajam silet, sayangnya Giotto sudah cukup kebal sampai bisa tahan beberapa menit di bawah tatapan mautnya. Beberapa lho...

Giotto langsung nyengir dalam hati dan bersorai _yes, yes_!Tebakannya benar!—walau tampang luarnya tetap kalem bagai malaikat polos tak bernoda.

"Ayolah, semua sudah tahu kalau kau mulai menginap di sekolah pasti karena kakakmu, Fon-san pulang dari China."

Alaude kaget—walau tampang _cool_-nya masih terpasang—dia kaget sejak kapan Giotto tahu tentang Fon? Lho, nggak kaget kenapa ada orang lain yang tahu soal masalah dia menginap di sekolah? Itu juga kaget sih. Tapi, dia masih lebih kaget karena ada orang lain yang tahu soal Fon! Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau Fon adalah saudaranya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Fon menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri untuk pekerjaannya. Dan harusnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau Fon selalu pulang ke rumah tanggal 24 setiap bulan!

Kenapa Giotto bisa tahu hal yang (sangat) disembunyikan darinya? Sampai hal yang sangat rinci? Dan terus apa maksudnya semua? Itu berarti ada orang lain yang tahu?

Kalau dipikir-pikir Alaude lemot juga.

Di tengah kepungan tanya yang—tidak mau diakui telah—menyudutkannya. Satu tanggapan dari kesimpulan yang telah diutarakan Giotto adalah...

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Fon?"

Entah kenapa terdengar seperti pertanyaan interogasi seorang adik yang punya perasaan tabu pada kakaknya. Ditambah intensitas _deathglare_ yang diberikan... Oww, Giotto merasa akan ada taring menggigit lehernya.

_**Brak**_—! Alaude memukul meja keras-keras, minta penjelasan cepat. Biar terlihat keren.

Ebuset—Giotto langsung meringis pedih. Alaude memang seram, hebat lagi. Itu kan kayu jati.

Membuat huruf 'Aaaa' berkepanjangan dalam bisu sambil memegang tangannya—tentu tidak dilihat Giotto, atau Alaude akan kehilangan mukanya. Atau sebelum kehilangan muka dan jadi muka rata(?) Giotto sudah kehilangan nyawanya lebih dulu.

**[ Undang-undang Karnivora Pasal 2 ayat 7(?): **_**Image **_**itu nomor satu. ]**

"Kau tahu dari mana?" sekian menit kemudian Alaude kembali menatap Giotto dengan _deathglare_ ber-radiasi yang bisa menyebabkan kanker mental.

Giotto merinding, bagai semut menjalari tengkuknya ia pun menggaruk pipinya, "Eeeh, _Twitter_?"

Fon sialan... Memberi tahu aibnya ke seluruh dunia. Itu sama saja dengan melanggar **[** **Undang-undang Karnivora pasal 21 ayat 3(?): Karnivora harus bersikap **_**cool**_** dalam kondisi apapun. Tidak bersikap alay, lebay dan menjablay (?) ]**,dan** [ Pasal 25 ayat 5(?): Karnivora tidak ngerumpi lewat status. ] **

Dan Fon, sebagai anggota keluarga _Skylark_ yang terkenal dengan sifat predator-nya sudah berani melanggar.

Tidak termaafkan.

_**Brak**_—saking geramnya sekali lagi Alaude memukul meja, seakan tangan kanannya yang mati rasa belum cukup membuktikan betapa kerasnya meja kayu jati itu. Alaude menyumpahi orang yang membuat meja dan mencatat namanya di daftar tunggu 'Orang-orang yang akan digigit sampai mati'-nya.

Giotto yang melihat cuma kedap-kedip. 'Gak sakit tuh, ya?' pikirnya, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik jam membuat teringat janjinya. 'Gawat, sudah jam segini lagi. Kalau tidak selesai sekarang bisa berabe...' mantapnya dalam hati. Entah apa maksudnya.

Giotto memandang Alaude kembali—yang sudah bersiap untuk menelepon Fon dan minta penjelasan, tapi diurungkan. Bisa-bisa dia disembur duluan karena tidak pulang tiga hari.

"Alaude." panggilnya, disambut pandangan ogah-ogahan. "Alaude." panggilnya lagi, dibalas lirikan. "Alaude."

Apasih...

Iya, dia memang ganteng. Tapi, gak segitunya kali. Apa? Narsis? Sama sekali tidak. Terbukti dalam **[ Undang-undang karnivora Pasal 1 ayat 3(?): Keturunan karnivora tidak ada yang tidak cakep. Keputusan bulat. ] **Jadi, gak ada kata-kata dirinya sok narsis. Karena, nyatanya dia lebih cakep dari Bret Pit.

"Kau butuh pelipur lara."

...

Krik.

Kenapa nyambung ke situ?

**.**

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

**.**

_**Wuuut—BRAK!**_

Sebuah tembok mulai detik ini dinyatakan almarhum.

Dua sosok pemuda saling menjaga jarak. Siaga kalau salah satunya ingin menyerang balik. Tapi, dari mukanya saja cowok berambut hitam legam sudah sangat geram. Sangat ingin menggigit sampai mati jelmaan buah tropikal salah warna di depannya.

Yang dapat pandangan minggir-cepat-mati-sana cuma bisa meringis miris akan nasib sialnya. Yah,bukan maksudnya bertemu seorang _Skylark_ muda yang sedang _bad mood_, kan? Karena dirinya—Rokudo Mukuro, adalah _gentleman_ di kalangan wanita dan uke manis (yang imut-imut galak macam _Skylark_ di depannya juga boleh—ehem) yang berbudi pekerti (mesum) wajar bukan dia menyapa sahabat (huekcalonselingkuhanhuek) nya?

Namun, sayang dikata sayang. Salahkan masa lalu yang membuat mereka saling sindir menyindir hingga sekarang. Niat menyapa baik-baik malah dihantam. Padahal dia menyapa begini—

_"Kufufu, Kyouya~. Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu? Lagi PMS?"_

Kan dia hanya menyapa, sambil menanyakan keadaannya, gitu. Khawatir boleh kan? Sungguh terlalu... Bukannya Mukuro takut, masalahnya dia lagi gak niat sekarang. Harusnya dia sedang dalam surga jalan-jalan sore bersama kembaran dan pacarnya yang manis minta diraep itu.

"Mu-Mukuro..." suara kecil, lemah, rada-rada imut dan merangsang libido para _pedophil_ menginterupsi pertarungan—sepihak—di tengah jalan itu. Mukuro sekejap menoleh, melihat keberadaan cowok mungil rasa karamel ("Warna! Warna, bung! Bukan RASA!", "Kufufu, bagaimanapun Tsunayoshi itu berasa Karamel. Manis...") dan nanas mungil lain gender yang lagi mojok—bukan, bukan mojok yang itu. Kalau yang itu, Mukuro akan _threeshome_ dengan mereka sebagai hukuman ("Whut!?", "Hieeee!", "Mu-Mukuro-nii...")—atau lebih tepatnya cari selamat dari serangan-serangan mahluk-mahluk ganas tersebut.

"Mukuro-nii..." lirih nanas wanita yang sembunyi di belakang Tsunayoshi, melindungi Chrome layaknya lelaki jantan—nyatanya dia _stuck_ di tempat saking takutnya. Di saat begini Tsunayoshi agak menyesal meminta Gokudera dan Yamamoto pulang duluan, alasannya sih memberi kesempatan berduaan (yang langsung di balas "Jyuudaimeeee!" dengan muka bak gurita kepanasan, dan "Ahaha, makasih Tsuna. Ayo Hayato, hari ini gantian di rumahmu, kan?", "Yakyuu baka! Jangan mengatakan hal itu di depan Jyuudaime!". Tsuna tidak mau tahu apa yang dimaksud, dia tutup telinga)—ehem, nyatanya sih mau ngapel ke tempat gebetan gitu... hehe.

Tapi, sekarang Tsuna sudah kapok, tidak mau bohong lagi, tidak mau melawan kata mama—berjanji dalam hati—atau mungkin dia akan dalam situasi kayak begini, nih. Situasi kemungkinan mati yang cukup besar di hadapan Karnivora Namimori Chuugoku yang sedang dalam _Godzilla Mode_. Kalau kata orang jadul sih, karma.

"Kufufu, Chrome, Tsunayoshi kalian di sana dulu, ya. Aku—..." Mukuro langsung kayang, nyaris banget dia kehilangan hidungnya kalau tidak punya refleks bagus.

Hibari Kyouya yang sedang masa _bad mood_ paling parah—ditambahi komentar tropikal gaje yang sangat gak jelas dan mesum ini—membuatnya sangat—sangatsangatsangat—ingin menghajar, memukul, memutilasi dan menggunduli rambut salah bentuk yang sangat gaje dan melanggar sampai seribu peraturan.

Apa katanya tadi? PMS? Memangnya dia pikir Hibari perempuan?

Penghinaan.

**[ Undang-undang Karnivora Pasal 4 ayat 4(?): Herbivora yang melakukan penghinaan pada Karnivora = Tiada Ampun = Kirim ke Neraka. Note: dalam keadaan menderita dan tersiksa. ]**

_**Bwossh—!**_

Bagai tokoh-tokoh berotot dalam komik Dr*g*n B*ll, Hibari mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa secara imajinatif. Bedanya, auranya beracun.

Mukuro merasa dirinya—atau lebih tepat, rambutnya dalam bahaya.

"Kufufu, kyouya... Jangan begitu dong. Kau menakuti Chrome dan Tsunayoshi~."

_**Wuuut!**_

"Kau beneran PMS, eh?"

_**Wuut—Crassh!**_

"Atau ada masalah keluarga?"

Diam sejenak.

_**Wuut!**_

"Kufufu, jadi benar kau sudah menikah dengan Cavallone itu?"

Krik Krik.

Kenapa nyambung ke sana?

_**BRAAKH!**_

"Jangan seenaknya bicara Rokudo Mukuro." meski bukan cenayang saat ini Mukuro bisa merasakan Hibari dengan kekuatan yang bagai meminjam dari setan—serem! Serem banget!

"Kufufu, Kyouya... Cuma bercanda kok."

**[ Undang-undang Karnivora pasal 8 ayat 2(?): menyepelekan Karnivora dan menjadikannya candaan = segera hancurkan herbivora itu jadi abu. ]**

"Hmmf... Ucapan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Oww—DIASERIUS,_MEN_!

"Ka-mi-ko-ro-su." entah kenapa penggalan kata mengerikan itu bagai menyayat tubuhnya—bahkan Tsunayoshi pun terkena efek—memutilasinya jadi bagian kecil seperti cara pengucapannya.

Mukuroakanmatimatimatimat—

"Kyouya."

Hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah interupsi dari suara yang sangat—sangatsangat—familiar di telinga seorang Hibari.

Seseorang itu yang dipandang Tsuna adalah Pahlawan penyelamat jiwa.

Seseorang itu yang membawa belanjaan seperti ibu-ibu—dari sudut pandang Mukuro—itu memang kenyataan.

Seseorang itu mirip dengan Hibari-kun—pikir Chrome.

Seseorang yang—

"Ukkh..."

—menjadi tersangka kasus sakit perut bulanan macam cewek PMS pada Hibari.

Tsunayoshi tidak salah dengar, kan? Tadi, Hibari mengaduh? Aah, abaikan. Anggap saja mimpi daripada di-kamikorosu.

"Fon..."

Sosok itu menyerngit tajam—samar, hal yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hibari.

"Fon nii-san." ulang Hibari memanggil sosok itu, dengan tambahan embel-embel yang lebih sopan.

Pertanyaan dari Hibari, 'Kenapa Fon ada di sini?'

Jawabannya, 'Ya, iyalah. Emang nih jalan punya mbah-mu!'

Setelah percakapan gaib itu Hibari sadar bahwa dia menghancurkan separuh gang—oh, ooh.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Mukuro menahan tawa melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya langsung manut di hadapan orang yang bagai di belah dua mukanya dengan dirinya—hanya saja lebih ramah.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Kyouya?" Fon tersenyum, mengangguk pelan pada Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi juga Chrome. Tsunayoshi balas mengangguk, dia bengong—kakak adik jauh banget sifatnya. Langit dan bumi, euy.

Kembali menatap adiknya yang menggerut kesal. "Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan mem-_bully_ orang lain, Kyouya."

Mukuro tertawa terbahak, namun diredam di punggung Chrome. Lucu banget—sumpah deh—aaah, harusnya dia bawa _Handy cam_, kejadian langka ini harusnya direkam dan disebar di internet.

Hibari mendelik tajam pada tiga sosok orang—Herbivora, menurut Hibari—yang masih menatapnya—atau sikapnya—seperti salah satu tujuh keajaiban yang harusnya tidak pernah ada.

"Kalian... Pergi, atau kamikorosu." ancamnya.

Tsuna langsung gelagapan, "Hieee! Ma-maaf, Hibari-san! Mukuro, Chrome, a-ayo pergi!"

Dan mereka pergi seperti maling.

Setelah itu angin bertiup.

"Kyouya."

Ini dia.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan masak makan malam."

Hibari menyesal tidak ngendem di ruangan-suci-tercintanya di Namimori Chuugoku.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: …yee, stuck di sini! #plak# nggak ding, emang sengaja saya stop di sini buat liat reaksi readers membaca tulisan saya setelah sekian lama tak berkarya. Wahahaha!**

**Secara pribadi saya sangat suka (demen malah) membuat sosok seorang Fon begitu tinggi di mata dua Skylark yang cakep nan ganteng inii~~. Alasannya? Saya seneng aja melihat chara yang saya suka di siksa sedemikian rupa dalam kenistaan! WAKAKAKAKAK! #tiba-tiba ada sabetan tonfa#**

**Monggo atas ketidaksopanan saya yang langsung datang ke fandom ini. Saya harap penghuni di sini menerima saya dengan senang hati.**

**Jadi… boleh tolong teken link imut-imut di bawah?**

**Glossarium: [1]:** aku pulang. (Chinnese)

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review? Plese?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: mohon maaf agak terlambat dari yang saya janjikan. Batuk pilek ini sangat menyiksa. #kliyengan#. Tapi justru di saat saya sakit inspirasi begitu membuncah #karena ngayal yang nggak di tempat tidur# sayangnya terlalu pusing untuk buka hp hingga akhirnya blank semua. #sama aja boong!#**

**Oh, ya. di fic ini Hibari (14), Alaude (16), Fon (20). Dino satu tingkat di atas Hibari dan Giotto seumuran dengan Alaude. Lalu Alphonso (saya bingung mau pake nama apa untuk Cavallone Primo, jadi pake nama yang udah sering di pake sama author KHR aja) dia setingkat di atas Alaude juga.**

**Yah, sesi curcol selesai! Silakan baca. Untuk review dan yang fav dan follow arigato! Balasan untuk anon ada di bawah.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado.

**Pairing: **D18, CA, Slight!AG, 6927

**Summary:** /Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es./—/Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu—atau mungkin pura-pura amnesia—ada sosok yang menjadikan _statement_ di atas hanyalah omong kosong belaka./—/Sosok _Skylark_ ketiga yang dikepang itu menyebabkan sakit perut bulanan bagi Hibari dan Alaude macam cewek PMS./—/"_Wǒ huí jiāle_. Alaude, Kyouya, kalian baik-baik saja kan di rumah?"/ —/ First fic in this fandom. Back from Hiatus.

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He have brown eyes. He have nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Malam berbadai itu Alaude kembali mendekam di Namimori Kokosei-nya. Tidur dimana? Hm, tentu saja sofa super empuk dan nyaman yang dipesankan khusus oleh Kepala Sekolah sebagai tanda jasa—atau mungkin hoekbuktiancamanhoek. Yah, itu tidak penting. Pokoknya sekarang Alaude tidak perlu susah-susah kalau mau cari tempat tidur misalkan dia kabur dari rumah setahunpun.

Dalam sunyi Alaude terdiam, mengingat apa yang terjadi sore tadi. Ya. Sore yang membuatnya menendang Giotto keluar ruangan—niatnya sih tendang langsung ke luar jendela, sayangnya tidak boleh ada pembunuhan di sini. Kalau dinding Namimori kokosei kotor gara-gara darah tidak elitnya Giotto gimana? Siapa yang mau bersihin coba?

Tapi, itu semua salah Giotto. Jadi kalau misalnya Alaude salah ambil langkah dan malah langsung membunuh Giotto ya...—Itu tetap salah Giotto.

**[ Undang-undang Karnivora Pasal 1 Ayat 1(?): Karnivora selalu benar. ]**

**.**

* * *

**.xFlash Backx.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau butuh pelipur lara."

Krik Krik Krik—entah kenapa banyak jangkrik yang berbunyi. Alaude memandang Giotto seperti memandang Daemon yang tiba-tiba jadi orang alim, lengkap dengan sarung dan kopiah yang menutupi jambul semangka bergaje dengan nanas-nya—artinya, horor tingkat dewa.

Tadi, kayaknya baru saja mereka membicarakan tentang masalah Alaude, masalah Fon dan masalah tangan Alaude sakit gak tuh habis mukul meja kayu jati? Lah—ini kenapa tiba-tiba Giotto nyambung ke arah situasi seolah Alaude baru diputusin ama pacarnya (Atau mungkin patah hati sama gebetannya—ehemhuekhuek).

"**Kau butuh pelipur lara.**" ulang Giotto. Kali ini dengan penekanan. Nampak keseriusan terpancar di matanya. Alaude sudah niat mencolok kedua mata Giotto namun sesuatu terjadi.

"Aku tahu dirimu kesepian di dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan ini." tiba-tiba Giotto ayan dengan nada nan melankolis. Entah Giotto kesambet setan mana.

Alaude mengangkat alis. Kaget. Dia baru tahu kalau Giotto bisa buat puisi. Setahunya dari G—yang menggembar-gemborkan aib orang yang katanya sudah menjadi sahabat sejak zaman zigot(?)— Giotto orang yang paling blo'on kalau dalam urusan tata bahasa. Apalagi yang gombal nan lebay. Dapat 4 kalau nggak salah.

"Maka, kupetik satu bunga dan kuberikan padamu. Walau kurasa tak cukup hanya satu, karena kau begitu indah lebih dari sepadang mawar biru. Begitu misterius hingga menawan hatiku wahai Mawar hitamku."

Tadi mawar biru sekarang mawar hitam. Gak konsisten nih dan—ohh, sekarang dia tahu siapa pelaku perusakan di rumah kaca. _Good_. Ucapkan salam pada dunia Giotto~.

"Wahai kau, Mawar yang menawan hatiku—" _Fix_. Giotto sakit. Sudah tahu namanya Alaude bukan Mawar. Dan apa pula itu, menyamakan dirinya dengan bunga. Kata bunga hanya cocok untuk herbivora betina—dan dia TENTU SAJA bukan betina, terakhir ngecek sih masih punya 'adik'—yang bakal terlena digombali sama gombalan kelas teri. Gombalan Daemon saja masih bisa dikasih jempol. Jempol kaki.

'Maaf, Giotto sayangnya kau bukan tipeku. Kau alay dan membuatku ingin muntah.' Dalam hati Alaude sudah memproklamasikan penolakan yang keji.

Alaude sudah mengeluarkan borgol. Siap mendepak tersangka utama yang membuatnya mual-mual. Entah dia mual karena salah makan atau dihamili orang.

"—akankah kau meraih tanganku untuk bersatu denganku—bersama melewati dunia ini?" biar keren Giotto mengulurkan tangan pada Alaude bak pangeran berkuda putih, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain mendekap dadanya sendiri. Entah darimana Giotto belajar akting (sampah) seperti ini, yang pasti sekarang—**Alaude mau muntah**.

"—by, Alphonso Cavallone."

"..."

Krik.

Kalimat terakhir yang sangat merusak.

Kembali pada posisinya. Dalam hati Giotto ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri kemudian mengubur Alphonso karena bertingkah seperti orang semaput cinta begini. Di hadapan Alaude lagi. Di hadapan Karnivora Namimori Kokosei yang tak perlu dijabarkan lagi seperti apa kejamnya dia, atau setega apa dia untuk tidak tidak mengirimnya ke lubang kubur. Kalau bukan karena Sneakers terbaru—oh, maksudnya, kalau bukan karena Alphonso memohon padanya—dengan embel-embel sneakers di belakang, Giotto juga tidak akan mau menerjang kematian dengan bermonolog gombal (gagal) di depan Alaude.

Dan puisi itu—Giotto sendiri ragu itu puisi atau racauan orang sinting galau cinta—Uuukh...Pulang-pulang dia cuci mulut pake detergen. Yang punya kemampuan sepuluh tangan.

Giotto menatap Alaude, berharap saja tidak di-_bite-to-the-death_. Berjanji dalam hati dia akan minta bayaran tambahan dari Alphonso.

"He-hehe..." Giotto ber nyehehe bak orang gagu. "Eer, Alphonso meminta padaku menghiburmu pas tahu kau tidak pulang ke rumah."

"..."

"Dia memintaku membacakan puisi. Syaratnya harus penuh penghayatan." yang di mata Alaude terlihat seperti orang ayan. Hapus karir aktor dari daftar cita-cita, Giotto. Kau _extreme_ tidak berjodoh.

"Oh, ya! Satu lagi—'aku menantikan ciuman mesramu di bandara, cintaaa!'—katanya."

"..."

Giotto senyum _charming_. "Jadi, jawabannya?" kalau aku mati, jangan datang ke kuburanku, Al. Batin Giotto mengutuk.

"...hmmf." Alaude balas tersenyum. Senyum keji. Teng! Firasat buruk. Ajal di depan mata. Giotto langsung memanjatkan wasiat.

'Ya, Tuhan. Katakan pada Ibu maafkan aku, aku sayang padanya. Ayah, maaf karena kolormu kupakai untuk memungut bangkai tikus. Terus, JANGAN PACARAN SAMA MUKURO TSUNAAA!'

_**Crink**_

"_I'll bite you to the death._"

Sore itu terdengar sebuah lolongan pedih di Namimori kokosei.

**.**

* * *

**.xFlashback Endx.**

* * *

**.**

Kesimpulan satu: Mahluk bermuka kuda dengan nama Alphonso itu yang merusak rumah kaca.

Kedua: Alphonso akan mendapat ciuman mesra dari Alaude—borgol maksudnya.

Ketiga: selera gombalnya payah.

Malam itu Alaude bermimpi mendapat ciuman seekor kuda.

**.**

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

**.**

Nista. Sinting. Menyebalkan.

Tiga kata yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala seorang Hibari Kyouya. Ketiga kata yang terus merasuk keluar masuk keluar di lumbra otaknya. Saraf motoriknya sudah gatal ingin mengambil tonfa dan menghajar sesuatu, sayangnya nurani—atau lebih tepat, akal sehat—berkata jangan saat mendapat senyuman sakti dari tertua.

"Ummh~,Masakanmu enak seperti biasa Fon-san."

_**Graus—**_

"Ahaha, terima kasih pujiannya Dino-kun. Kau pandai memuji~."

_**Kraukrauk**_

"Ehehe, ah, Kyouya~... Kenapa menatapku begitu? Aku kan jadi malu~."

_**Hap—**_Hoek... Dasar narsis. Najis. Nista.

"Kyouya, makanannya jangan dimuntahkan."

Sejak kapan Fon jadi _care_ sama herbivora pemakan rumput macam Dino begini?

"Berisik..."

Sang Karnivora mendelik ganas. Seganas adegan ranjang seorang Buttler iblis dengan Majikannya dari fandom sebelah—bu-bukannya Hibari suka yang kayak begitu!—. Pokoknya delikan itu sangat ganas sampai-sampai Dino terpesona dibuatnya. Lho, kok? Bukannya ketakutan? Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku bagi Dino (berita buruk untuk Hibari). Perlakuan macam itu justru malan membuat Dino Cavallone—yang dinyatakan sebagai budak cinta sejati, karena mau-maunya dimanfaatkan gebetannya sendiri—semakin beringas memburu seorang _Skylark_ imut-galak-tsundere-manis-pemalu kesayangannya.

Nasi sudah menjadi tumpeng. Musim semi terlanjur di hati. Dino sudah terlanjur cinta, mau diapakan lagi? Pukulan dirasa gelitik. Delik ganas berasa panas. Gigitan berasa _love bite_. Terbukti sudah cinta itu membutakan semuanya. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ciuman tonfa Hibari benar-benar membuatnya buta.

_Fix_. Dino Cavallone masokis sejati.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu Herbivora!" Hibari mendesis jijik mendapat pandangan semi-nafsu-semi-tolol dari Dino. Cukup lima jam lalu dia direcoki di sekolahnya—itulah alasan dia jalan-jalan sore yang membuatnya bertemu siluman nanas dan bertemu kakaknya kemudian dipaksa pulang hanya untuk duduk semeja, makan bareng dengan herbivora kurang modal—padahal orang kaya—sampai seenak jidat numpang makan. Hei! Rumah ini bukan tempat penampungan! Dan kenapa pula Fon mengizinkannya makan?

"Kyouya, jangan kasar pada tamu."

Yah, tentu saja. Fon. Si sulung _Skylark_ yang paling berbudi pekerti, baik hati dan menghafal satu buku teks PPKN tidak mungkin menyengsarakan seorang tamu untuk menunggu di luar. Apalagi cuacanya sedang berdarah dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa Fon-san, Kyouya hanya malu-malu."

Plisdehngapainjugaguemalumalu—Hibari makin geram ingin _bite-to-the-death_ manusia bernama Dino. Tapi, langsung diurungkan lagi saat senyuman Fon dirasakan lebih lebar satu senti. Ciri-ciri seorang yandere, makin lebar senyumnya, makin tinggi niat membunuhnya. Dan Hibari belum mau mati tersedak piring—itu nggak elit, jadi dia memilih diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti Dino tidur di kamarmu ya, Kyouya?"

_**BRRRUUUUPH—**_semburan ludah dan nasi.

"Uhuk, uhukuhuk!" Hibari langsung meminum air di dekatnya. Batuknya hilang. Belakangan dia sadar kalau air yang diminum punya Dino, Hibari niat muntah di kloset.

"Hah!" teriaknya OOC sambil menggebrak meja—tanpa dia sadari telah mengikuti jalan yang dilalui _Skylark_ kedua di ujung Namimori sana, ikatan darah memang mengerikan. Bahkan sampai di bagian tangan-sakit-nya.

Hibari membentuk huruf 'aaaa'. "Kenapa harus di kamarku? Lagipula—untuk apa dia menginap?" teriaknya marah sampai ke-_cool_-annya hilang. Iya, marah, bukan murka. Karena murka itu bagian Fon. Hibari sendiri bingung, ada apa dengan Fon? Kejedot tiang mana sampai-sampai dengan santainya menyuruh seorang Herbivora makan bersama lalu disuruh menginap padahal rumahnya hanya di blok sebelah.

"Di luar hujan." Fon menjawab kalem sambil melanjutkan makan. Seakan ke-OOC-an Hibari bagai debu tak terlihat. Tidak dianggap.

"Kasih payung." Hibari memberi alasan logis untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari urusan 'harus-sekamar-dengan-herbivora-muka-kuda'—meski alasannya agak tidak cocok karena setahu saya Dino itu cakep—ehem ("Jangan seenaknya komen penulis. Lakukan tugasmu atau kamikororsu.").

"Bakal ada badai besar sebentar lagi."

"Tahu dari ma—" _**—JDUAAAAAAAAAAR!—**_

Kilat menyambar dari luar. Begitu keras sampai Hibari yakin kalau Fon itu pindah haluan dari pendekar silat ke penyihir—dalam sekejap kata-katanya langsung terbukti. Inikah kekuatan masakan China? Kelihatannya tidak nyambung.

"Tuh..." Fon senyum kemenangan. "Kasihan Dino-kun kalau disuruh pulang sekarang."

"Nggak." keputusan bulat dari Hibari. "Kayak nggak ada kamar lain saja." _hell_, untuk apa punya rumah segede istana kalau ujung-ujungnya tamu (tidak diundang) disuruh menginap di kamar si empu?

"Tapi, Kyouya, aku takuu~t." Dino bermuka melas. Tampak tidak rela kalau dia tidak sekamar dengan Kyouya-tercintanya. Iya, dong. Kalau sekamar kan ada kemungkinan mereka bisa -piiip- terus -piiip dan -piiip-. Siapa tahu besok Dino Cavallone resmi jadi ayah. Yah, siapa tahu.

Emang urusan gue gitu...?—cibir Hibari, dalam hati.

"Tapi, Kyouya ini kan malam minggu." Hibari kaget. Fon jadi ikut-ikutan. Hibari curiga Dino pakai jampi-jampi sampai otak kakaknya konslet parah.

Terus kalau malam minggu emang kenapa?

"Malam minggu malamnya para pasangan, bukan?" Fon berkata seolah dia ABG yang sedang membicarakan pacarnya yang punya urusan sampai mengabaikan kencan malam minggu mereka. "Dino kan pacarmu. Jahat sekali sampai kau abaikan."

Dino berbunga-bunga.

Hibari melongok.

Hibari bermuka seolah dunia kiamat detik ini. Mengetahui Hibird punya hubungan khusus dengan Enzo atau tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi jadi seme saja rasanya tidak akan se-_shock_ ini. Apaan tadi Fon bilang dia...

...pacaran...

...dengan Dino—?

_Whatthefuck—are you kidding me?_

"... Kau dapat berita itu dari mana?" Fon tidak menyadari niat membunuh dari suara Hibari makannya dia menjawab dengan lugas.

"_Twitter._"

**Note for Hibari: Bunuh orang yang menciptakan jejaring sosial laknat itu dan membuang semua **_**gadget**_** milik Fon.**

"Tepatnya Mukuro, dia nulis status tentang hubungan kalian. Makanya aku mengundang Dino makan karena kupikir kau sedang ada masalah dengannya."

**Note For Hibari: musnahkan semua mahluk gaje dengan nanas di kepalanya.**

Sungguh kakak yang pengertian dirimu Fon. Mengecek kondisi adik-adikmu tanpa rasa lelah, tanpa rasa capek dan tanpa rasa curiga kalau 90 persen yang ditulis oleh Mukuro hanyalah _hoax_ yang pembuktiannya membutuhkan nyawa banyak orang—dalam hal ini sebut saja Hibari, dia misuh-misuh, merapalkan kutuk pada yang membaca dan terutama yang menulis status nista tersebut.

Mukuro harus menghindari _skylark_ dalam jangka waktu tak terhingga. _Check it_.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalian pacaran..." Fon langsung bicara dengan bijak layak ibu pada anaknya. Dino girang tidak terkira karena dia secara resmi sudah dinyatakan mendapat restu untuk mengencani Hibari. Hibari sendiri—tidak bisa bicara, atau lebih tepat dia sibuk merapalkan rencana pembunuhan seekor(?) nanas hidup di ujung Kokuyo sana.

Di sudut kepalanya Hibari berpikir. Fon sudah berubah. Dia yang dulunya karnivora sejati sekarang sudah jadi kanibal, iya, tanpa dia sadari Fon sudah memakan hati adik-adiknya sendiri.

"Asal kalian jangan lupa pakai kondom saja."

...

.

.

Hibari berdiri.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya. 14 tahun. Status: Galau.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**.xOmakex.**

* * *

.

Malam itu sungguh dingin bagi Giotto. Di luar kenyataan petir sambar-menyambar dan hujan turun deras, ditambah pipinya bengkak dihajar (kita tahu siapa dalangnya, jadi tidak usah disebutkan lagi). Giotto menelepon seseorang dengan penuh dendam.

(_"Ah, Giotto. Bagaimana?"_) suara di seberang sana menyahut.

"Saranku... Jangan hubungkan dia dengan bunga. Jenis apapun. Merek apapun. Titik."

("Aaah, sudah kuduga. Bunga bukan tipenya. Giotto aku punya ide bagus, bagaimana kalau—")

"_STOP!_"

("...?")

"Maaf, Alphonso-san. Aku menolak apapun itu caranya. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi dan aku malas dihajar Alaude."

("Eh, eh! Tapi, Giotto—Giotto!")

"Aku lebih baik nabung. Kuharap kehidupan cintamu berhasil Alphonso-san." Giotto langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Dalam hati Giotto agak bersalah juga, tapi dia membulatkan tekad. Tidak akan mendengar permintaan Alphonso dan ide-ide _absurd_ untuk mendapatkan yayang-_Skylark_-nya. Kalau misalnya dia dapat ide tentang seekor burung yang menyatakan cinta, lalu dia harus uji coba dengan kostum burung gitu di depan Alaude? Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Ternyata, jadi mak comblang itu gak asyik."

.

* * *

**Omake Fin**

* * *

.

**A/N: maaf chappie ini pendeek… ngejar tenggat. Berharap dosis humornya tidak berkurang. Dan untuk sesi penyiksaan batin Alaude oleh Fon masih belum dapet ide yang pas. Jadi, masih ngambang kaya yang di kali~~#hiiii!#.**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**ABC: **antara rindu sama nggak, karena kita selalu terikat dengan sebuah media yang tidak perlu disebut mereknya. Wahaha, humor garing ya… #pundung# maafkan saya yang sangat payah ini… asalkan dirimu tidak memutusku tidak masalah #ini soal apa?# daan, saya dengan senang hati menyesatkan hiba dalam jalan bernama kegalauan. Jadi, bisa minta review lagi untuk selanjutnya. Saya menanti walau tak merindukan. #plak# makasih reviewnya cintaa~~

**numpanglewat: **siip, sudah dilanjut! Arigato, sudah mereview!

**Rin-X-Edden: **uwaah! Nama kita sama! Kenalan #jabat tangan# sip, sip! Sudah saya bilang saya akan menyiksa Hiba dan Ala dalam kenistaan yang membuat mereka galau dengan senang hati (A18: "Kitanya nggak rela!") baiklah, abaikan seruan pengganggu tadi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Silakan review lagi yaa~~

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**A/N: Haai, maaf lama minna-san! Sori wo dori, udah updatenya lebih lama, lebih pendek lagi. Soalnya kalau disambungin gak enaak….kayak gak nyambung, makannya sisa pertemuan Antara C dengan A di lanjut di Chapie depan saja. Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah nunggu sampai lumut pairing satu ini. Wohohoho! Diusahakan tetap nista (?). bila humor kali ini fail, berikan saya review lebih banyaaaak! #dihantam#**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado. Fudanshi!Fon. Semua hint Anime lain milik para penciptanya.

**Pairing: **D18, CA

**Summary:** /Keluarga _Skylark_ dilahirkan dari es./—/"Dasar anak muda..."/—/dengusnya memerah mengingat kejadian yang tidak mementingkan batin orang yang mendengarnya. Untungnya Fon sudah terlatih. Dia pun memutuskan memberi waktu istirahat sedikit lagi dan turun/—/AU. Shounen-ai. D18. CA (main). Other warning inside.

* * *

.

Nama pemuda itu Soi Fon, akrab di panggil Fon—diberi nama begitu karena katanya sang ibu sedang ngidam nonton Film kung-fu main bola dan si Ayah yang kesemsem sama Anime Dewa Kematian yang rambutnya kayak dandelion, kebetulan saja yang ditonton episode semi yuri-semi drama kisah tuan putri sama mantan pelayannya, maka saat anak pertama mereka lahir, namanya menjadi Soi Fon.

Belakangan si Ayah baru tahu kalau Si-mantan-pelayan-tuan-putrinya itu cewek berdada rata—dilemalah dia karena aktenya sudah jadi.

Sebagai laki-laki yang tumbuh sebagai keluarga pertarung Fon itu kuat. Sesuai namanya, dia juga cepat. Seperti tampangnya, dia jago masak dan beberes rumah. Sang Ibu yang tahu bakat tersimpannya menjejalnya dengan berbagai resep masakan, siapa tahu kalau sudah jompo dia tidak perlu sewa pembantu. Sang Ayah dilema lagi karena anaknya jadi separuh-separuh.

Tapi, tidak seperti perkiraan Sang Ayah, Fon tumbuh sebagai pria sejati. Dia kuat, plus ramah, plus banyak penggemar. Belakangan Fon merasa ngeri dengan mahluk bernama wanita—melihat betapa beringasnya para fansnya itu, apalagi pas Valentine, belakangan Ibunya mengenalkan dengan beberapa lelaki sepantaran. Dia akhirnya tahu ibunya salah satu anggota sindikat bernama **Fujoshi**. ("Fufufu, itu sesuatu yang unik dan menarik Fon-chan. Kalau kau mau tahu nanti ibu akan tunjukkan beberapa versinya, kita mulai dari yang _soft_ dulu, ya~.")

Tertua _Skylark_, Soi Fon, di usianya yang ke-9 dinobatkan menjadi seorang Fudanshi atas campur tangan ibunya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He has brown eyes. He has nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Macam Ibu-ibu rumahan yang cinta keluarga, Fon memulai hari dengan menyapu, menjemur baju, memasak sampai membangunkan suami dan anak-anak tercinta dengan cara cukup manusiawi sampai masuk kategori KDRT—tapi, Fon tidak punya suami apalagi anak, ya iyalah, nikah aja belum tuh anak dari mana. Maka ganti kategori terakhir menjadi adik-adik tersayang, terganteng, tercinta yang kelakuannya macam begundal minta dihajar. Untuk bagian ini Fon serius, kalau sedang sakit akal dia ingin menghajar dua adiknya.

Di luar perkiraan orang-orang Hibari itu cukup sulit dibangunkan—kalau sudah tidur di kasur sendiri. Kedua, sofa di Namimori-chuu—sekarang prahara 'rumahku, istanaku' adalah nyata bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya. Digedor berkali-kali tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin pemiliknya mati, tapi perkiraan itu disangkal. Kita membicarakan Hibari Kyouya, bung.

Mungkin capek karena dia habis olahraga malam. Fon mengkira-kira hal lain, soalnya semalam berisik sekali ("Kyouyaaa! Ayo dong geser!", "Berisik! Menyingkir kau herbivora!" suara tendangan dan suara orang jatuh "Bikin sempit saja. Tidur sana di bawah!" padahal kasurnya _double bed_, "Kyouya jahaaat! Aku kedinginan nih, hangatkan aku!", suara orang ditubruk, "Arrgh! Kau pegang apa-...aah..."—di bagian ini, Fon yang sedang minum teh malam-malam langsung memutuskan pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengecilkan volumenya.).

"Dasar anak muda..." dengusnya memerah mengingat kejadian yang tidak mementingkan batin orang yang mendengarnya. Untungnya Fon sudah terlatih. Dia pun memutuskan memberi waktu istirahat sedikit lagi dan turun tanpa tahu kalau dialog menjurus adegan yang bisa membuat rating fic ini naik masih berlanjut ("...aah...AAHHH!", suara pukulan yang sangat mengerikan. Ditambah aura mengerikan dan tatapan yang bikin ngeri. Saking mengerikannya bisa dipaket, dan dijual menjadi _sound & effect_ film horor. Lalu Hibari berdiri, "**Kamikorosu**." dengan aura setan).

Kalau kita mau melihat ke dalam nampak sosok Hibari Kyouya—lengkap dengan piyama hitam memeluk sebuah boneka burung dalam jumlah tak sedikit, oh, ini rahasia—nampak unyu tertidur di kasurnya. Mukanya nampak sangat lega seperti habis menunaikan tugas suci di sebuah bilik.

Dan satu lagi, yang tersangkanya dikira ada di atas ranjang seperti di adegan-adegan yang biasa terjadi saat dua orang berstatus _gay_ menyelesaikan 'hal wajib' di malam hari, tapi sayangnya sosok seorang Dino Cavallone—yang dicurigai memegang kendali atas, biasanya—saat ini tengah terhempas nista di lantai yang keras, dingin, tanpa kehangatan seorang uke, hanya bersama tali, rantai dan selotip membungkus dirinya. Entah dia masih tidur atau tidur untuk selamanya. Mungkin kalau orang yang tidak tahu itu adalah gumpalan mayat yang kehabisan perban dan menggantinya dengan selotip.

Yang Fon tidak tahu malam itu tidak terjadi apapun dengan adiknya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Selain seorang Cavallone yang menangis sendu diikat seperti belatung sama gebetannya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah tragedi malam itu, Hibari terbangun dengan puas. Dino terbangun dengan nelangsa. Dan Fon bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Dino yang di bawah? Tapi, tidak diutarakan dan mereka sarapan seperti biasa.

Dino mencoba memakai sumpit, alhasil dia makan seperti bebek. Hibari menyerngit jijik, dia melempar serbet ke muka Dino. Mungkin tanda perhatian. Memikirkannya membuat Dino terharu, padahal niat Hibari murni untuk melecehkannya. Fon mencoba maklum, soalnya Dino orang Italia. Dia pun mengambilkan sendok.

"Kyouya, kau punya nomor Alaude yang baru?" membuka pertanyaan di tengah heningnya sarapan, Fon menatap adiknya dengan senyuman, seolah menandakan 'bohong, kamikorosu'. Dan Hibari tidak akan berbohong. Mau tidak mau—lagipula dia tidak mau jadi tumbal sendirian.

Mungkin saat ini Dino merasa dirinya paling beruntung sedunia. Melihat secara langsung seorang Karnivora Namimori Chuugoku yang takluk dan manut di bawah perintah kakaknya. Kalau Dino tidak sayang uke mungkin sudah dia rekam untuk bahan ancaman—tapi, Dino seme sejati (seme nelangsa) tidak akan dendam dengan kenakalan kecil (kalau sakaratul maut dibilang kecil, maka lambung bocor hanyalah setitik debu. Hebatnya sampai sekarang Dino masih hidup) Kyouya-nya tersayang. Tolong beri dia _aplause_.

"... Ada."

"Setelah makan beritahu aku." keputusan final dari tertua. Hibari mengangguk—dari tampangnya dia sangat ikhlas.

Diperkirakan setelah sarapan ini Alaude harus pesan bangsal. Dan janji dokter jiwa.

**.**

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Alaude. Catat.

Pertama, dia terbangun dengan sangat tidak elit di lantai—iya, di lantai, bukan sofa empuk super nyaman hadiah hoekancamanhoek dari Kepala sekolah—karena mimpi buruk—baginya—dicium oleh seekor kuda dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang. Setelah itu dia tidak mau tidur lagi.

**Note for Alaude: cuci mulut dengan bai klin—sekalipun itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, itu mimpi nista.**

Kedua, _**kriiingkriiingkriiing**_—dering sebuah telepon tidak dikenal yang mengganggu tidur paginya—dia menyerah untuk tetap menahan kantuk dan akhirnya memutuskan tidur pagi, setidaknya kondisinya tidak sehoror malam, lagipula ini hari Minggu.

Awalnya dia abaikan—_**kriiingkriingkriingkriingKRIIIIINGGGGGGG**_—plisdehngototamat,sieh.

Alaude kesal dengan kengototan _handphone_nya(?) dan akhirnya mengangkat telepon dengan menyalak. Heh, berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu tidur seorang Karnivora Namimori, kalau tahu siapa orangnya dia akan—

("Alaude.")

—diam.

Alaude tahu empu suara ini.

"Fon..." kenapadiatahunomorini—batinnya galau, setahunya yang tahu nomor ini hanya Giotto, etc, etc dan Kyo—ah, ooh...pasti Kyouya. Awas anak itu. Sumpah Alaude dendam. Kukurung di kandang ayam nanti. Lanjutnya.

("Kau bilang apa padaku?")

_**Gulp—**_"... Nii-san."

Suara ramah terdengar menusuk telinganya—keramahan yang membunuh, bagi Alaude. ("Hmm, jadi. Kau mau pulang atau tidak hari ini?")

Uuh...

("Alaude. Aku bicara padamu. Jangan mengabaikan orang yang meneleponmu.")

Baiklah, buku panduan adab yang baik dan benar. Ceramah dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Di seberang sana Fon menghela nafas.

Hhh, kenapa dia punya dua adik yang pelit bicara begini ya? Salah dikasih makan apa mereka waktu kecil? Kayaknya masih 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Perlakuan mereka sama. Pakai popok habis mandi, pakai baju menutup aurat dan mereka masih ganteng dari lahir. Kecuali untuk bagian keduanya pernah kecebur kolam olehnya waktu kecil.

Yah, tapi masa karena itu? Walau waktu itu dia mendorong ke kolam yang banyak piranhanya.

Tapi, bukannya mereka pecinta Karnivora ya?

Fon memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku yang ke tempatmu sekarang."

Terdengar suara tersedak dari seberang telepon. Fon mengabaikan. "Aku akan ke sekolahm—."

("Tidak usah!")

"..."

("...aku pulang.")

Fon tersenyum lebar—senang, bukan ngeri—tapi tetap bikin merinding Hibari—kebetulan dia lewat, bukan nguping pembicaraan nasib Skylark tengah yang akan digilas sama Fon, nggak kok, nggak. Tapi kalau seandainya terjadi "Baiklah, Alaude. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku sudah kangen padamu." jawabnya, kemudian telepon ditutup.

Tanpa tahu kalau lawan bicaranya tengah mengalami gejolak masa pubertas—sayangnya dalam arti negatif.

.

* * *

.

Nista.

Nista. Seperti gumpalan sampah berbau busuk. Seperti seonggok bangkai tikus. Seperti Alphonso Cavallone dengan bau kudanya. Alaude memandang nista ke depan. Ke arah handphone-nya yang dia lempar, alamat penyesalan untuk kesialan kedua yang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu. Dia menyesal mengangkatnya, harusnya dia buang keluar jendela sejak awal. Belakangan dia menyesal melemparnya. Masih baru, _man_.

Sekarang dia bingung. Kalau dia pulang ada kemungkinan dia akan digoreng oleh kakaknya—dengar-dengar dari suaranya Fon sedang menuju tahap sakit akal, persentase dia dan Kyouya dimutilasi lalu dijadikan bahan makan malam akan meningkat. Tapi, kalau dia tidak pulang, Fon akan menyusul, lalu dia akan dibunuh di sini dan Namimori Kokosei akan kotor—ah, tidak. Darahnya darah suci—yaah, tapi... MANAMAUDIAMATI!

Pilihan manapun berujung pada lubang kubur.

Dilema. Alaude pun menghitung kelopak bunga, kalau bukan Alaude mungkin dia akan disangka perawan yang tengah bimbang di antara cinta pacarnya atau pacar bapaknya—eh?

Satu kelopak—pulang, nggak, nggak, pulang, nggak, nggak, nggak, pulang, nggak—

Kelopak terakhir,

—pulang.

Mendengus. "Berdoa pada Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Alaude D Nuvola. 16 tahun. Status: Pasrah pada nasib.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**[6 Tahun lalu.]**

.

Hibari dan Alaude suka dengan orang-orang kuat.

Suka dalam harafiah 'Herbivora yang pantas diajak bertarung.' Semakin kuat orangnya, semakin suka mereka. Semakin mereka suka, semakin keduanya ingin memusnahkannya dari bumi ini.

Orang yang ingin disukai kedua _skylark_ ini kalau tidak seorang masokis, dia idiot. Dan ada dua diantaranya terdaftar di dua pilihan.

Dalam urban yang tersebar, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kedua _skylark_ tersebut. Dalam sejarahnya, banyak orang (yang bosan hidup) menantang mereka dan belakangan ada permohonan dari rumah sakit setempat untuk tidak menambah jumlah orang cacat.

Tapi, dalam kenyataannya—

_**BRAKH—**_

**Tercatat: Alaude D Nuvola: 184 kali tantangan. **

—_**DRUAK!**_

**Hibari Kyouya: 78 kali tantangan.**

"Fuuh..."

**Hasil melawan Tertua **_**Skylark**_**, Soi Fon = Kalah sejumlah dengan tantangan yang diajukan.**

Sebuah senyuman terukir, "Baiklah. Karena kalian berdua kalah, hari Minggu nanti kita ke Sea World, malamnya kita lihat kembang api festival. Pakai yukata semua, jadi jangan protes Alaude. Kau harus belajar pakai yukata—Alphonso-san dan Dino-san akan ikut. Jangan membantah, Kyouya. Dan tidak boleh ada borgol, berkelahi, tonfa, bertarung—kalian berdua jangan protes! Apa, ramai? Sudah kubilang kalian berdua harus bersosialisasi, jangan ngerem aja di kamar! NURUT ATAU KUJEJALI GYOZA-BUN! ALAUDE! KYOUYA!"

Di pojok arena, dua orang Cavallone—yang datang dalam rangka semakin dekat sama gebetan—saling berpelukan, bukan _incest_. Alphonso yang sempat bergumam ("Hari Minggu aku akan mendapat ciuman Alaude khukhukhu...", Dino di sampingnya langsung merinding.)—langsung tutup mulut, Dino yang sudah merinding karena Alphonso langsung nangis kejer. Arena pertarungan sudah berubah menjadi tempat munculnya iblis.

"Kakakmu sangat menyeramkan Alaude..." gumam Alphonso.

Sekarang kita semua tahu—ketakutan Hibari dan Alaude pada Fon—adalah wajar.

.

* * *

**Omake Fin**

* * *

.

**A/N: saya sedang tidak niat buat. Langsung balas review saja.**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**sinister: **balasan anda saya gabung yaa…terima kasih reviewnya, aih, ficini harusnya dibaca saat malam jumat(?)! sebisa mungkin saya pertahankan BL ringan ini, lagi gak pingin bikin hard. Orz. Jadi, jangan minta R-18 di fanfic ini yaa~~~ #lambe-lambe sama readers yang lain#. Rasanya sudah banyak yang ingin duo skylarks ini disiksa ya? Wakakakak! Baiklah, dengan senang hati saya melanjutkan~~ silakan review lagii~~!

**ABC: **huiks, huiks, huiks… saya gak ngerti apa yang dirimu maksud. Lagi fail mikir nih. Huks, huks, huks, garing ya..hiee…maaf kalau yang ini juga crispy kayak ch*tato. Ya, sudah. Harap saja dirimu terhibur dengan yang ini. Silakan review lagi #maksa

**Guest: **terima kasih atas kedatanganmu di kolom review ini siapapun dikau. Benda ini masih berlanjut kok. Maaf untuk update yang agak lama, moga-moga anda tehibur dengan ini. Review lagi yaa~

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review? Pleaseee? #puppy eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeaaah, chapter ini penuh dengan adegan pertemuan Kuda dan Skylark yang romantis #author dicambrio forma#. Daaan, menilik dari chapter ini kelihatannya saya mulai kembali ke sense menulis saya yang biasanya. Berharap tidak ada yang merasa il-fell dengan chapter ini dan berharap dosis humornya masih sesuai selera. **

**Okay, silakan dinikmati~**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado. Fudanshi!Fon. Semua hint Anime lain milik para penciptanya.

**Pairing: **D18, CA.

**Summary:** /_Skylark_ adalah keluarga petarung. Karnivora terkuat yang ditakuti. Tapi, karnivora terkuat sekalipun memiliki sebuah ketakutan pada sosok dengan senyum ramah yang mematikan./—/"Oh, ya. Alaude, kata Dino Alphonso pulang hari ini. Kau jemput dia di bandara ya?"/—/Potongan strawberry jatuh ke lantai. Menatap Horor./— /"Apa?"/—/AU. Shounen-ai. D18. CA (main). Other warning inside.

* * *

.

Senja kota Namimori yang indah di suatu Minggu yang romantis dan—_**NGIIIING**_—sebuah pesawat mendarat. Tentu mendarat di bandara—penulis tidak akan berbuat sinting mengundang Karnivora Namimori angkat senyum(?), borgol dan tonfa dengan menceritakan sebuah pesawat dengan ukuran 8 kali sebuah truk level penghancur gedung mendarat di kota Namimori—lebih spesifiknya lagi Namimori Kokosei, dengan sebuah tangga tali menurunkan sesosok yang diklaim sebagai Manusia Nista berbau Kuda lompat lewat jendela ruangan sang Karnivora sambil membawa bunga dan menyanyikan lagu jadul Indonesia dan berkata ("Alaudeeeee, cintaku, yayangku, burung kecilku! Kemarilah datang ke pelukan kekasihmu yang ganteng bin macho ini!", kemudian terdengar suara ledakan dan seonggok mayat yang diduga keras korban KDRT yang dimutilasi).

Kembali pada pesawat yang mendarat dengan selamat. Saat pintu penumpang terbuka, dua pramugari turun memandu penumpang, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada karpet merah dan genjreng _drum band_ ramai meruak (padahal ini kelas ekonomi). Penumpang yang pertama keluar adalah seorang cowok macho bersurai hitam dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dan kancing kemeja terbuka atas dan bawah, entah mengikuti fashion atau memang tak bisa pakai baju dengan benar. Untuk menambah efek keren, cahaya-cahaya dan _sparkle_ sinar bertebaran.

Ya, dialah Alphonso Cavallone. Manusia Nista berbau Kuda—julukan ini diberikan dengan kejam oleh sesosok _Skylark_ muda saat diusianya yang ke-7. Dipatenkan dalam sebuah tragedi berlumpur dan ber-kandang kuda, atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah peternakan kuda. Tempat yang dikatakan adalah tempat lahirnya kuda-kuda berkelas oleh para Cavallone, namun diklaim oleh 2 dari 3 _Skylark_ sebagai kampung halaman mereka.

Saat itu Alphonso menginjak tahun ke-8 dirinya hidup dan tahun ke-3 dia di SD. Usia yang sangat belia sesungguhnya untuk mengenal kata cinta. Terlalu cepat puber dia. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa bangga karena adiknya mendapat gelar itu saat di usia yang ke-6. Cih.

Berbekal pengetahuan anak SD dan buku panduan menggaet cewek dan uke(?) yang baik dan benar, tentunya adalah memberi kesan pertama bahwa dirinya adalah seme sejati dengan _body_ keren. Makanya, di suatu musim panas yang sangat menyengat, berbekal label 'kolega terdekat Karnivora _Skylark_' (entah para Cavallone terdahulu memakai jampi apa sampai bisa jadi kolega terdekat seorang _Skylark_), para Cavallone muda mengajak muda-muda(?) _Skylark_ untuk liburan sehari di peternakan kuda. 2 suara mengatakan tidak, tapi 1 suara iya, dan setelah disenyumi menjadi 3 suara ikut.

Disinilah tragedi bermulai.

Pertama, letak peternakan itu jauh. Kedua, kondisi geografis tidaklah sama di setiap tempat. Sayangnya mereka belum belajar banyak. Maka di tengah perjalanan musim panas yang harusnya menyengat, hujan turun dengan deras. Alhasil, tanah becek dan menyulitkan jalan. Tapi, namanya juga bocah. Masa bodo dengan yang lain yang penting keinginannya tercapai. Setelah sampai, mereka pun langsung ke kandang kuda.

Ketiga, ada kalanya seekor kuda ingin sendiri, apalagi yang lagi puber (Kudaa~jugaaa mahluk hidup~... Jangan saaa...makaaan dengaaan pisau dan kikiiir~...), dengan sok profesional Alphonso membawa keluar kuda yang salah, dan menaikinya—di bagian ini Alaude agak tertarik dengan kudanya karena terlihat kuat, bukan Alphonso. Tapi, malang adalah nasib, mujur gak kesampaian Alphonso dilempar oleh kuda-puber-ingin-sendiri.

Tepat di lubang hasil-sampah-mahluk-peternakan. Alias, tahi.

Keempat, sialnya lusa kemarin badai tengah menyerang, topan merubuhkan tiang listrik dan air tak mengalir (pihak perternakan mengklaim kalau PLN menganaktirikan pertenakan mereka karena terpencil dan bau kuda. Padahal itu murni karena mereka nunggak bayar), maka kesempatan Alphonso untuk menghilangkan najis dan kembali sok keren di depan Alaude. Sirna. Lenyap. Hilang tak berbekas.

Alphonso pun meringkuk menunggu hujan. Biar bisa galau sambil mandi darurat.

.

.

Alphonso Cavallone 9 tahun kemudian, kembali dari Italia setelah 2 tahun ke halaman rumah yayang tercintanya. Melangkah keren dengan satu tangan di saku celana dan sebelah tangannya menggeret koper. Kacamata hitamnya membentuk _poker face_ seorang keren yang _cool_—padahal matanya jelalatan lihat-lihat sekeliling, ehem.

Lupakan itu, jalan pulang, kekasih(?) menunggu di rumah.

Alphonso Cavallone, dalam keriuhan isi bandara sejenak berpikir, mengingat sebuah film produksi negara Asia Tenggara sana yang ditontonnya selama berada di Italia. Di situ ada sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki yang baru datang dari luar negeri kembali pada kampung yang dia cintai dimana dia pernah meninggalkan seorang wanita. Dia tomboy, dingin dan judes. Tidak pernah sang Lelaki merasa akan disambut oleh sang Wanita sampai pada akhirnya, tak disangka-sangka sang wanita tengah berdiri. Menunggu untuk menyambut dirinya. Kemudian _scene_ ditutup oleh adegan lebay tentang betapa romantisnya cinta mereka saat mengenang apa saja yang sudah si cowok lakukan untuk meraih perhatian sang wanita. Seperti membuat puisi—cikal bakal nasib seorang pirang cakep dihajar borgol oleh seseorang.

Kisah yang sangat mirip dengannya bukan?

Tapi, Alphonso tahu. Hidup tidak semudah film, mengharapkan sesuatu yang agak tidak mungkin untuk terjadi rasanya seperti memakan awan. Sulit. Belum lagi akan kemungkinan digigit.

Dengus melankolis, dan kembali berjalan.

—sampai sosok pirang yang dingin menyapa penglihatannya.

"Alaude...?"

Ya, dia adalah Alaude.

...

.

.

.

.

_WHAAAAAT_!? ALAUDEEE!?

.

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He has brown eyes. He has nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Hibari Kyouya tengah bimbang. Entah dia harus senang atau kesal—tidak ada kata sedih-sedih melankolis dalam Undang-undang Karnivora, catat—akan sosok seorang Alaude kembali ke sarangnya. Senang, karena dia lepas dari kandidat tumbal terkuat. Dan karena dia bungsu (oh, bahagianya jadi anak bungsu) Fon lebih menyayanginya, dalam tanda kutip lebih baik padanya, secara realistis. Kesal, karena tampang Alaude saat ini sangatsangat menyebalkan dan seolah ingin melempar dan mengurungnya ke kandang burung peliharaannya, Hibird—psst, Hibird punya kandang yang lebih besar dari kulkas, lhoo. Bikin iri gak? Iri yaa?

Menyebalkan—entah yang mana.

"Berhenti memandangku, pelanggar aturan." sengit Hibari kesal.

"Hmmf, percaya diri sekali aku memandangmu. Dan harusnya kau sadar kalau kau yang sudah melanggar aturan. Pengkhianat."

"Wao, sejak kapan aku jadi sekutumu? Saat negara api menyerang?"

"—Kyouya, itu kan anime tadi pagi—."

"Tutup mulut Cavallone. Kau dan mulut baumu."

Yang tertuduh langsung ke kamar mandi dan kumur-kumur pakai san light.

"Karnivora selalu menjaga martabat sesamanya. Hanya herbivora yang bersikap pecundang seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Karnivora selalu berani menghadapi tantangan. Kau yang pecundang karena cuma bisa sembunyi."

"Kau hanya tidak mau jadi tumbal sendirian."

Tepat. "Heh, siapa bilang?"

"Sudah turun derajat rupanya kau? Herbivora pembohong."

"Jangan sebut aku pembohong."

"Kau pembohong. Kau pengkhianat. Kau herbivora."

"Ngajak berantem?" mengangkat tonfa.

"Aku tidak, tapi kau ya." mengangkat borgol.

"**Alaude, Kyouya. Kalau kalian berantem aku tidak segan-segan mencincang kalian dan kujadikan sashimi.**" interupsi Yang Mulia Setan Fon menghancurkan mental para _Skylark_.

Semua yang tersebut langsung turun senjata—padahal yang bersangkutan masih di dapur mengasah pisau (pertanda buruk). Persetan dengan harga diri karena ancaman—yang sepertinya tidak bakal dilakukan kalau orang normal yang bicara, tapi ini Fon. _Skylark_ tertua. Petinggi Karnivora. Serigala berbulu monyet dari balik senyum ramahnya. Dan dia sedang masuk tahap sakit akal. Artinya, tidak dituruti; akan ada aroma Gyoza atau pisau dapur melayang memotong leher dan pelakunya berasa habis memotong ikan.

Karnivora pun masih sayang nyawa.

Dan keduanya—ditambah Dino yang langsung ambil tempat di samping Kyouya yang langsung ditonfa dan sekarang tengah tergeletak di atas lantai dingin sebagai alas kaki—duduk di ruang keluarga (atas perintah Fon, kalau nggak mana mau mereka berada satu ruang yang sama dalam beberapa menit mencengkam tanpa dinodai pertarungan. Bikin alergi). Menunggu titah lain dari Yang Mulia Fon.

"Kenapa kalian tegang begitu sih?" Fon datang membawa nampan berisi salad buah—ya, Fon adalah kakak yang baik dan pengertian—yang caranya agak salah, menjaga nutrisi adik-adiknya adalah yang utama. "Lho, Dino kenapa kamu ada di bawah?"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa Fon-san. Kyouya tadi—AWWWW!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau di sini herbivora? Pulang sana."

"Auh, Kyouyaaa...masa kamu gak mau _lovey dovey_ sama pangeranmu ini?" senyum _charming_ dengan _zoom in_. Hibari langsung mual.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, makan. Aku sudah kupas banyak buah." Fon tersenyum ramah seperti biasa—tapi, tidak dengan Alaude. Dia bersumpah, barusan dia melihat Fon dengan seringai mengerikan. Seringai yang seingatnya di masa lalu pernah terpampang di wajah Ibunda. Seringai yang dicurigai sebagai dilema harian sang Ayah. Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan. _It's bad_.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya. Alaude, kata Dino, Alphonso pulang hari ini. Kau jemput dia di bandara ya?" sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Potongan strawberry jatuh ke lantai. Menatap Horor.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Alaude benci Ilusionis. Hibari benci Ilusionis. Kedua _Skylark_ membenci Ilusionis. Simpel, mereka pembohong, mereka herbivora, lebih dari cukup bagi Karnivora macam mereka itu untuk membencinya—apalagi yang punya nanas di kepalanya. Kata benci tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa laknatnya mahluk gaje itu. Dan kenapa dunia tidak memusnahkan mahluk itu dari peradaban? Entahlah.

Tapi, sayang dikata sayang. Ada kalanya—terutama saat ini—seorang Alaude, seorang Karnivora, seorang _skylark_ pertarung yang ganas mungkin ingin menjadi seorang yang bisa menghancurkan dengan kutukan (bukan ilusionis loh), dengan rapalan mantra, sihir, jampi-jampi apapun itu namanya. Yang pasti dia ingin mengutuk seseorang dengan wajah sok _innocent_ dengan cengir kuda yang membuatnya berdiri di sini. Di sebuah bandara. Di antara lalu lalang ramai yang membuatnya gatal-gatal.

Di depan seorang Alphonso Cavallone. Berhadap-hadapan. _Face to face_. Ibarat dunia milik berdua.

Kalau ini komik shoujo, adegan ini pasti romantis. Kemudian, mereka saling berpelukan di tengah bandara dan berciuman. Lalu, terjadi _time warp_ dimana esoknya mereka langsung tumbuh dewasa dan dilangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Atau lebih _ekstreme_ lagi, langsung beranak 3.

Terlalu indah untuk diwujudkan.

Pertanyaan, 'Kenapa dia bisa berakhir di sini?'. Halo, tidak lihat paragraf di atas, mbak? Apa kurang jelas dari judul, _summary_ atau _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya? Bagus, karena Alaude malas mengungkit tragedi laknat 6 jam yang lalu.

"Alaude...?" nafas Alphonso berhenti sejenak. (Lebih bagus kalau berhenti selamanya—sarkas orang yang tengah berdiri sambil bersidekap ganteng).

Tidak salah.

Ya, dia yakin matanya tidak minus, plus, silinder ataupun katarak, dia yakin kalau yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Alaude. Dari segi persektif bentuk tubuh, wajah, dan _death glare_ yang dipancarkan menambah keyakinan itu adalah Alaude. Orang yang di depannya benar Alaude.

Alaude... Yayangnya.

"Kau sungguh di sini?" Halo, ada yang punya kacamata kuda? "Alaude..." Alphonso menangis terharu. Bagaimana tidak? Alaude, pujaan hatinya, yayang tercintanya, burung kecilnya, calon istrinya—ohok!—yang judes bin galak bin malu-malu kucing sama pacar gantengnya ("Aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi kekasih herbivora bau kuda ini.") ada di hadapannya. Dia di bandara seolah menjemputnya yang sudah lama merantau pergi. Seperti istri yang menjemput suaminya. Seperti pacar yang menunggu kekasihnya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan, berciuman _ekstreme_, menikah dan punya tiga anak.

Sesuai naskah.

Menarik ingus. Merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya. "ALAUDEEEE~!", berlari _slow motion_ bak film India, menerjang sang kasih yang menyerngit jijik dan memegang borgol.

Borgol, huh?

_**BUGH—!**_

Sesuai perkiraan anda semua para pembaca. Borgol diayunkan. Alphonso pun terlempar.

_**Brukh**_

"Herbivora." aura setan. "Sanksi perusakan rumah kaca dan pelecehan terhadap karya sastra anak bangsa(?).

"A-Alaude! Tunggutunggutunggu—aku gak tahu soal rumah kaca itu! Dan harusnya kau kan berikan aku _hug and kiss_ sebagai ucapan selamat datang!" Alphonso malah protes.

"Siapa peduli—aku ingin menghajarmu." rupanya Alaude hanya cari alasan. "Satu lagi, selera gombalmu payah."

Alphonso tertusuk jarum hinaan.

"_I'll bite you to the death._"

Hari itu, senja di kota Namimori di suatu minggu yang romantis, ditutup dengan sirene ambulan berkumandang di bandara.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: kali ini tidak ada omakeee...saya gak ada ide cerita tambahan nih. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja ya? Btw, saya dilema Fon itu mau dipasangin siapa (soalnya head canon saya itu AF siiiih... #grin), karena itu saya minta pada readers menyumbang ide. Caranya, klik link imut-imut yang ada tulisan Reviewnya dulu~...**

**For Anonymous Reviewers:**

**ABC: **pelipur lara buat Fon? Kira-kira siapa menurutmu? Saya binguuuung...dilema, oh dilema...Fooon! Kamu sama saya aja udah! #dihajar#. Baiklah. Kuharap kau juga suka chappie yang ini. Sampai jumpa, cintaaa...!

**sinister: **aduuh, saya lagi gak naro undang-undang nih! Kapan-kapan ya? Gak diilangin kok, tapi belum tepat di taro aja. Saya juga sadar kok kemarin tidak memuaskan. Pair buat Fooon? Saya dilemaaaa! Pinginnya sih di adain tapi dilema, oh dilema...! Ibunya...mungkin #grin# tapi yang pasti OC! Baiklah, kuharap kau puas dengaan chappie ini. See you~.

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hyaaaa! Akhirnya saya apdet jugaaa! Mumpung besok kerja masuk siang… #guling di kasur# baiklah…. Chappie ini lebih banyak OC berperan (tepatnya nista). Yah, jangan diambil pusing, yang masih tertarik silakan baca. Yang nggak, silakan kabur. Tapi tetep tinggalin revieeew~~~~….!**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado. Fudanshi!Fon. Semua hint Anime lain milik para penciptanya. OC!MamaHiba

**Pairing: **D18, CA.

**Summary:** _Skylark_ adalah keluarga petarung. Karnivora terkuat yang ditakuti. Tapi, karnivora terkuat sekalipun memiliki sebuah ketakutan pada sosok dengan senyum ramah yang mematikan./—/"Ibu akan pulang minggu depan."/—/Oh, bagus./—/'Kita akan mati.'/—/AU. Shounen-ai. D18. CA (main). Other warning inside. OC!

* * *

.

_Skylark_. Salah satu spesies burung kecil pemakan biji-bijian. Berkembang biak dengan bertelur layaknya unggas normal. Ada yang cewek dan ada yang cowok, belum bisa dipastikan adanya gender ceco. Mereka bersayap, mereka berparuh, dan belum bernafas dengan insang—kecuali spesies mereka ada yang selingkuh sama yang berzodiak _pisces_.

Literatur umum. Pengetahuan orang luar kalau ditanya 'apa itu _skylark_?'.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang ditanya '_Skylark_ Namimori'? Bagi anda, generasi tua medit yang ogah pindah dari sebuah kota kecil, damai nan tentram—karena banyak preman bercap Komite Disiplin—bernama Namimori. Bagi anda, yang memiliki jabatan khusus, terutama Guru, jenis apa saja. Bagi anda, para muda-mudi penghuni instasi edukasi berlabel Namimori-Chuu dan Namimori Kokosei. Bagi anda, para warga pecinta kerusuhan, pastinya pernah satu-dua kali berurusan dengan yang namanya Karnivora Namimori.

Di ujung komunitas sana, ada satu cetus parafrasah untuk para _skylark_ (ternistakan) kita—yang menjadi rahasia umum para Fudan dan Fujo dan tante-tante pecinta shota, kolektor manga dan doujinshi.

**'Skylark itu: Unyu kecilnya. Cakep gedenya. Ganas gigitannya.'**

Berbekal parafrasah yang tercetus, sebagai mahluk nista penyuka yang unyu-unyu. Hibari Ren, sebagai yang melahirkan mahluk unyu, cakep, kece yang (tidak) beruntung sebagai tokoh ternistakan dalam fanfiksi ini. Selaku Ibu yang punya peran hampir 90 % dalam membesarkan putra-putranya—karena si Bapa lebih suka merawat senapan dibanding anaknya. Sebagai pemegang tampuk Fujoshi Sejati. Menyatakan dua bungsunya sebagai Tsundere Uke (atau dandere. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi).

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He has brown eyes. He has nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Cerita ini dimulai pada suatu malam manakala angin puting beliung dan petir-petir membuat janji kencan untuk mengganas dan saling sambar membentuk harmoni cinta yang ekstrim—dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini janji kencan itu berlangsung nyaris setiap malam, terhitung setelah kedatangan Fon. Apakah ini bentuk otoriter seorang kanibal terhadap alam? Yakinlah kalau Fon itu Utusan Neraka yang dikirim untuk menyiksa mereka tiap bulan—kemudian, "Ah." Fon bersuara.

Seperti aliran listrik statis musim dingin, menyambar sanubari hati bak mengukir prasasti. Firasat buruk langsung menyengat _skylark_ ganteng lagi bete di ruang keluarga. Firasat yang sebenarnya sudah menerpa saat melihat tumpukan pos berwarna-warni di atas meja ruang tamu (yang pink surat cinta, yang coklat surat protes, yang merah surat ancaman, yang hitam entah apa itu dan Fon—selaku tertua yang punya hak penuh atas segala kuasa, dan lagi memangnya dua adik tercakepnya mau repot mengurus hal beginian?—langsung mengumpetinya. Mencurigakan.)

Fon memegang secarik amplop putih normal diantara tumpukan gaje surat yang ada. Nampak kaget dan senang. Ada bunga beracun bertebangan. Senyum psikopat tergurat semanis fruktosa ditambah kikik nenek sihir tersamar.

Bagi orang biasa, itu adalah ekspresi bahagia—atau ekspresi orang gila. Kalau mereka orang biasa... Dan naas takdir menjadikan mereka bukan, maka dari itu sosok bahagia Fon di mata kedua _skylark_ kece ini bak penampakan dedemit makan orok—dan mereka yang jadi oroknya. Horor. Sangat horor. Apalagi penampakannya bergigi taring semua. Penampakan yang membuat mimpi buruk kembali terulang.

Rasanya ingin kabur dan mengunci diri di kamar lalu kabur lewat jendela, berlari galau menerjang hujan, kembali mendekam di sekolah mereka tercinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai. Tapi, sayangnya ini masih jam 7.

Ya, peraturannya kumpul malam di ruang keluarga sampai jam 8—alasannya untuk mempererat kekeluargaan, tapi mereka tidak percaya, Fon itu serigala bertopeng—yang sempat akan mendapat protes atas peraturan tak ber-Karnivora-an kalau saja Fon tidak sedang memanggang Gyoza. Senyum sambil memegang pisau bekas pembunuhan seekor ikan berdosa besar.

**Peraturan** adalah** Wajib**. Dan itu **Titah **Yang Mulia Setan Fon. Tidak dilakukan. Melangkah keluar sebelum waktunya. Kamikorosu.

Gerling jahil, "Dari Ibu."

.

.

Suatu malam yang harusnya menjadi biasa kalau cerita ini mengkisahkan sebuah keluarga normal dengan satu suami, satu istri dan dua anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan—setelah diketahui bapaknya punya selingkuhan, sang istri pergi, cerai, jadi janda, membawa anak perempuannya dan anak laki-laki yang masih kecil. Kemudian, sekian tahun lamanya sang kakak laki-laki dan sang adik laki-laki bertemu dalam sebuah pertikaian yang-oh-sangat-homo-katanya. Sang kakak menolong sang adik. Mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka saudara, mereka pun jatuh cinta. Kakak perempuan yang tahu hal itu, bereaksi, satu; _shock_, dua; kegirangan—yaoi adalah virus, dan komunitas bernama fujoshi pun semakin membludak. Setelah begini begitu, begini begitu ini itu. Dicapailah klimaks sang kakak melepas sang adik dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang terakhir kali di bawah sakura yang romantis, _voice back ground_ lagu india, dan berjanji membina hubungan harmonis seperti keluarga seharusnya. Sementara si perempuan nangis-nangis karena _couple_ pemuas hasratnya tidak bersatu.

Lalu dia cari cowok yang pantas untuk keduanya. Klise sekali. Kalau anda Fujoshi.

Dan, kesampingkan semua itu karena keluarga yang kita bicarakan antara normal dan abnormal, yang berarti; galau, atau agak melenceng sedikit.

Sumber kegalauan keluarga ini adalah sebuah surat. Warna putih. Di atas meja. 3 orang dengan muka mirip-mirip-beda berkeliling seakan surat itu adalah sesuatu yang kalau tidak dibaca akan ada tsunami menerjang kumpulan orang-orang ganas tersebut. Dan mereka benar.

"Ibu akan pulang minggu depan." kesimpulan dari sang tertua setelah surat itu rampung terbaca.

Oh, bagus.

Setelah diteror dengan sepak terjang kuda-sinting haus cinta—terima kasih untuk KAKAK TERSAYANG yang mendukung seratus persen perjuangan herbivora itu—sekarang apakah mereka akan bertahan dengan kedatangan sang Ibu? Ibu mereka yang cantik dan seksi untuk ukuran umur kepala empat. Ibu yang punya otak agak menyimpang isinya. Ibu yang dengan santainya jalan-jalan di jalur perang sambil meng-kamikorosu orang yang mengganggu jalan-jalannya.

Sosok yang menjadi dilema sang Ayah. Sosok yang melahirkan mereka. Sosok ramah di pagi hari dan mengganas di kegelapan. Sosok yang tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali, mereka ingat surga di bawah telapak kaki ibu. Karena itulah mereka sering diinjak.

Di tengah kedamaian Namimori (dan hidup mereka, yang pasalnya sudah agak terguncang akan kedatangan KAKAK TERSAYANG tiap tanggal 24), apa sudah saatnya hari-hari itu lenyap? Apakah sudah saatnya mereka tidak menikmati masa putih abu-abu di bawah sakura yang bikin alergi?

Dunia memang kejam—atau tepatnya, Penulis memang sinting.

Alaude melirik Hibari. Hibari melirik Alaude. Mungkin hanya di saat beginilah pikiran mereka tersinkron satu sama lain. Karena dasarnya mereka sama—sebagai mahluk (sok) malang yang (diragukan) tertindas oleh sosok-sosok Karnivora berbelang keramahan dan budi pekerti dari buku teks PPKN.

**'Kita akan mati.'**

Dalam suara kriukkriuk kerupuk yang dimakan Fon (ya, Fon adalah satu-satunya yang bersikap sangat santai—karena mereka sealiran), suara iklan di TV ("Haaaaaaaah, Jaruuk?"), dan badai yang mengganas seolah menertawai nasib mereka, kedua skylark (mengaku) tertindas berakhir diam dalam gelut pikiran masing-masing, isi otak mereka menampilkan layar LCD dengan pemutaran masa-masa mereka saat kecil—tepatnya masa nista saat kecil.

Sungguh, baju maid warna pink dan kuping kucing itu selera ibu mereka.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kisah ini tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai legenda (karena ada bukti nyatanya, berupa lembaran kertas yang memuat sebuah gambar penuh aib) terjadi 4 tahun lalu—sebelum Ibu yang maha perkasa dan kuasa dengan senyum 1 juta _volt_ memutuskan untuk wisata keliling dunia yang ekstrim, kalau kata seseorang di Namimori sana. Hari itu adalah hari yang panas, ditambah sang Ibu yang menggelar koleksinya di meja ruang tamu, suasana pun bertambah panas karena koleksinya **R18** semua—mumpung suaminya sedang dinas luar.

Hari itu, untuk **2759** kalinya dua bersaudara ganteng Cavallone memutuskan untuk merusuh kehidupan para Skylark dan bertandang ke tempat tambatan hati melabuhkan diri untuk tidur siang dengan unyunya—niatnya saat itu langsung menggeratak kamar dan menerjang lalu terjadi adegan xxx yang panas. Panas. Sangat panas dan mengundang sang Papa yang dinas luar untuk menghancurkan Cavallone saat itu juga. Anak boleh bengal, tapi keluargalah mutiara terindah.

Hanya saja entah kesamber petir mana, Hibari Ren, selaku orang yang mengeluarkan mahluk bertampang kece dan imut yang sedang bobo kece di kamar, sedang ada niatan. Niat bejad mungkin. Memanggil penuh senyum dua pasang kuda sama gender itu, dengan _background_ lope-lope yang menewaskan nyamuk di sekitar.

Bersama Fon, yang khusyuk membaca adegan pria tindih pria di kolam renang.

Selaku (calon) menantu yang baik dan berbudi pekerti, dengan patuh—atau naluri pembantu—mereka pun duduk sambil sikap sempurna. Di depan (calon) Ibu, tampang harus cakep.

"Kalian suka anak-anakku, ya?" tanpa basa basi Ren langsung to the point bejadnya.

"Ehehehe..." yang ditanya cengengesan sambil tebar gigi pepsoden.

"Lalu, mau menikahi mereka?" kalau bukan karena kebolotan para Cavallone, mungkin mereka sudah sadar kilat tante-tante-fujoshi-beranak-tiga-mendapat mangsa.

"Mau banget dong maman!" ucap penuh semangat yang amat polos. Uukh... Kalau bukan karena muka mereka shota, dan shota memang unyu, mungkin dia sudah anemia karena fantasi liar kalau tidak ingat anak.

"Kalau kalian menikah kalian tidak bisa punya anak kan? Kecuali, kalau anak-anakku M-Preg... Harusnya aku langsung operasi rahim untuk mereka."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Maman! Fanfiksi, mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah! Maman mau berapa cucu? Nanti aku dan Alaude akan buat banyak!" Alphonso berslogan sambil membayangkan Harem-Mini!Alaude berkerumun sambil berkicau 'papa, papa.' dengan unyunya.

Alphonso mimisan. Ren juga mimisan. Otak bejad selalu bersinkron sempurna dengan imaji liar.

"Baiklah..." mengelap hidung, "Alaude dan Kyouya di kamar keempat dari jendela. Silakan bersenang-senang~..." kalau bisa buat adegan bagus yaaaa...! Cengirnya ternyehe-nyehe. Sungguh sangat tidak Skylark, kalau kata suaminya. Tapi, toh. Siapa peduli. Hasrat lebih penting. Kepuasan yang utama. Dan memangnya si Ayah berani bantah kata Mama?

"Bu, kamar keempat bukannya kamar koleksi?" Fon, si sulung yang dalam tahap menuju kenistaan dunia per-Yaoi-an menanya heran. Soalnya, kamar itu kamar yang hanya bisa dimasuki sang Ibu, dan dia (selaku pemula dalam Yaoi, dikurung di kamar penuh _Fan-Service_ dan dicekoki keliaran dan imaji nista adalah cara tercepat untuk menjadi nista.). Kamar yang tergerendel kunci dari atas ke bawah karena isinya bisa buat bocah puber langsung ganti kelamin. Dan—tentu saja—terlarang untuk yang diluar FujoDanshi. Apalagi suaminya, Fan Service boleh bukan berarti dia rela diduakan.

"Ah, memang." senyum, "Ibu sedang ngidam loli!shota sih. Kebetulan saja Ada adik-adikmu. Sekalian kasih _fan-service_~..."

Yang Ren tidak tahu, bahwa sang sulung memikirkan apa saja yang harus dibersihkan dari muncratan darah dari hidung by para cavallone karena melihat adik-adiknya.

Yang tertidur dengan unyu sambil memakai ekor dan kuping kucing plus, gaun pink super mini dengan renda-renda dan pita sambil mengemut jempol.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Semua salah Fon. Kalau misalnya pusat perbelanjaan menjadi sepi, itu salah Fon. Kalau misalnya ada hawa-hawa setan menenteng rak belanja di konter makanan, itu salah Fon. Kalau misalnya hasil kawin gaje semangka dan nanas menertawainya, itu salah Fon.

"Nufufufu."

"..."

Ya, orang itu...

"Nufufufu. Nufufufufufufu..."

Laknat.

Daemon Spade.

.

.

Daemon Spade harusnya terlahir sebagai manusia normal yang hidup, bernafas dan berkembang biak—sayangnya pengecualian untuk bagian kepala yang nampaknya diset untuk gaje dan mesum, plus, anggota tubuh yang berganti fungsi untuk grepe-grepe badan orang. Begitu pula dengan sang adik yang dikonfirmasikan bahwa ke-gajean dan kemesuman mereka adalah genetik.

Sungguh gen yang absurd.

"Nufufufu... Tidak kusangka... Nfufufu Alaude. Kau unyu sekali, nufufufu."

Sialan.

Alaude—selaku bahan hinaan—langsung menonjok semangka sungguhan di etalase belanja sebagai pelampiasan—sempat berharap itu kepalanya sungguhan, makan Alaude resmi sudah mengeliminasi satu mahluk absurd dari ekologi yang berlaku.

Perbuatan yang akan mengundang semburan satpam setempat, yang langsung mundur karena delikan penuh benci salah sasaran by Alaude.

"Diam kau." death glare. Walau gak mempan untuk Daemon.

"Nufufufu, jadi... Berita itu benar? Kau resmi jadi istri si Kuda?" entah kenapa Alaude merasa dia adalah manusia dengan orientasi sesksual menyimpang pada seekor kuda. "Seorang Alaude... belanja... Nufufufufufu..."

Oh, cukup. Pulang nanti dia akan protes pada Fon. Tidak peduli apa dia harus mati saat itu juga atau jadi bulan-bulanan sang Kakak—yang bagai duplikat sang Bunda, nistanya maksudnya—untuk dijadikan ajang pemuas hasrat.

Tidak peduli walau dia harus menanggung malu tujuh turunan—kalau dia punya anak.

Dia tidak peduli. Dan toh, untuk apa dia peduli?

...

Mungkin. Kapan-kapan.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Apa hubungan manusia dengan sapu? Orang normal menggunakannya untuk menyapu, entah menyapu lantai atau menyapu bapak-bapak 30 tahunan minggat karena si istri gak dikasih uang belanja buat beli doujin baru.

Prediksi orang normal. Kalau melihat seorang anak laki-laki memegang sapu, Satu; dia anak yang rajin. Dua; dia habis gebukin maling.

Kalau melihat Hibari Kyouya memegang sapu? Opsi yang kedua rasanya jauh lebih pantas sebenarnya—walau pastinya akan banyak pertanyaan seperti 'kemana tonfanya?' dan 'Sejelek apa malingnya sampai harus digebuk sapu alih-alih tonfanya?'. Gak mungkin bukan, Hibari Kyouya. Karnivora Namimori-Chuugoku yang disegani sampai diamini satu kampung menyapu rumah? Ya, kan? Ya, kan?

"Kyouya, sapunya diayun **di** lantai. Bukan **ke** lantai." Fon menghela. Dia meminta Kyouya menyapu lantai, bukan menghancurkan lantai.

Yang menjadi tersangka cuma berdecih.

Berhubung hari kedatangan Ibunda mendekati _deadline_, Fon, selaku anak yang taat pada orangtua—dan karena dia yang pegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi ketiga dalam pangkat penguasa (Yang pertama Ibu, yang kedua Ayah, inilah bukti krisis suami-suami takut istri)—memerintah dua adiknya untuk kerja rodi membersihkan rumah (yang langsung mendapat sambutan protes. "Tidak.", dan "Sinting. Rumah ini segede istana." jelas banget mereka males gerak. Tapi semua teratasi berkat todongan kemoceng sakti).

Kembali pada Hibari, yang sedang dapat gelengan oh-Tuhan-adikku-gak-bisa-nyapu dari sang Kakak.

Hibari manyun, merasa harga dirinya terlindas kereta, terus sekarat diguyur hujan.

"Jadi, selama aku gak ada rumah ini gak pernah dibersihkan?" Fon bergidik membayangkan karpet debu dan hutan jamur tumbuh subur di tiap sudut.

"Aku suruh Kusakabe membersihkannya." inilah yang namanya penyalahgunaan kekuasaan. Lagian sejak kapan Karnivora turun jabatan jadi pembantu rumah tangga?

Fon menghela pasrah, pijat kening pening, sulit memang mengajari orang yang menganggap kegunaan sapu adalah untuk menggebuk maling—pernah, saat mereka masih unyu-unyu rumah ini kemasukan maling (sungguh maling yang sangat berani kalau bukan bego) alhasil semua sapu ditemukan kembali kepada alamnya (penyebab satu, kaset video koleksi ibunda. Dua videonya berisi adegan silat, salah satunya pakai tongkat. Tiga, karena kedua skylark ini masih unyu-unyu dan polos, dengan senang hati mereka meniru), bersama si maling yang tersensor karena terlalu gore. Setelah upacara kremasi para sapu yang dihadiri seluruh keluarga, Alaude dan Hibari tidak boleh memegang sapu lagi.

"Kalau kau begini bisa berpengaruh pada janinmu—kalau kau nikah."

"Huh."

"..."

Tunggu sebentar... Rasanya, kok ada yang salah deh. Plis, deh. Emangsejakkapanguejadicewek?—tatap Hibari Horor. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Hemaprodhyte?" tanggapnya masuk akal—dan, wao, rupanya Hibari tahu juga istilah itu. Kejutan. Kejutan—Hibari berharap kalau Fon tidak lupa sama gender adiknya dan masih ingat kalau laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil. Secara ekologi ataupun geologi.

"Oh, mungkin saja kan?"

Hening.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Fon nii-san. Cepat minum obatmu."

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: ada kritik. Atau tulisan ini lebih gaje dari yang kemaren-kemaren? Humor gak berasa? Tinggalin di kotak review! **

**Mohon maaf untuk para reviewers saya tidak membalas kali ini. Yang pertama pulsa saya habis, yang kedua saya males. #plak. Gomen… saya lagi gak kepikiran untuk membalas review anda semua. Tapi, tolong maklumi dan jangan benci sayaaa…..#mewek**

**Untuk chap selanjutnya aaya akan usahakan balas review. Plis klik tombol review bila anda benci saya! (?)**

**Thank's A Lot For You**

**Revieeew~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ada yang masih inget fic ini? Gak? Ya, udah. #melengos#**

**Ehem, ehem. Apa saya sudah memberitahu kalau fic saya akan lama up-date? kalau belum saya akan bilang di sini. Btw, untuk chapter ini masih didominasi oleh para OC sampai akhirnya restu diberikan pada para kuda untuk menikahi skylark. #terdengar suara granat di kejauhan#**

**Baiklah, jangan banyak cingsong silakan diisep mumpung anget!**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Tata bahasa gado-gado. Fudanshi!Fon. OC!MamaHiba. OC!PapaHiba. Semua hint Anime lain milik para penciptanya.

**Pairing: **D18, CA.

**Summary:** _Skylark_ adalah keluarga petarung. Karnivora terkuat yang ditakuti. Tapi, karnivora terkuat sekalipun memiliki sebuah ketakutan pada sosok dengan senyum ramah yang mematikan/"Ara-chan, Kyou-Chan. Ibu bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian, coba ya~."/—/_**JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!**_/—/AU. Shounen-ai. D18. CA (main). OC!PapaMamaHiba. Other warning inside.

* * *

.

Berhubung kedatangan Ibunda dan Ayahanda (Fon mendapat Mail penuh bunga tentang keberadaan tambahan manusia yang akan bertandang. Alaude dan Hibari yang diberitahu langsung mensyukuri dalam hati—setidaknya mereka bisa menumbalkan sang ayah untuk Ibu—dasar anak durhaka) tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Fon pun semakin garang. Layak majikan jahanam pada pembantunya, Gyoza dan ancamannya semakin sering keluar masuk pendengaran para _Skylark_—yang dideteksi memang tengah dijadikan _cleaning service_ dadakan, gak dibayar pula.

Alaude dan Hibari sudah seperti Cinderella di bawah makian Ibu tiri.

Tambahan Alphonso dan Dino (yang diundang Fon, atas permintaan Ibunda tercinta dari Mail tambahan, dan tentu saja _you-know-why_). Niatnya sih baik mau membantu (calon) 'istri' masa depan dalam menempuh keganasan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang bejibun banyaknya layak suami ideal. Tentu saja, yang dibantu tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan santai (malah membuat kedua _Skylark_ punya nafsu tersendiri untuk menggorok kuda sampai mati).

.

.

"Alaudeee, vasnya taruh mana?"

"Meja."

"Meja yang mana cinta?"

"Meja ya—kubunuh kau."

"Ah, aku tahu. Meja hatiku, ya? Terima kasih Alaude. Tapi, meja hatiku sudah penuh dengan cintamu. Bagaimana kalau kutaruh di tempat tidur yang penuh dengan aroma tubuhm—ORRKH!"

Satu kuda dinyatakan berselingkuh dengan dewa kematian.

.

"Kyouya, aku bantu pel ya?"

"Kamikorosu."

"Kyou-chaan, pakai pel gimana sih?"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Kyouya manis deh pakai apron~."

Angkat tonfa, "... Kamikorosu."

.

.

Alhasil, ruang tamu berlumur darah. Fon—sambil menenteng centong sayur sebagai senjata—datang menebar senyum mematikan.

"Bersihkan."

Satu kata itu langsung membuat Alaude dan Hibari mati kutu.

* * *

.

**The Man Who Feared**

_(He has brown eyes. He has nice smile. He is a 'Wind')_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Family, Friendship, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

_**Ctek**_—mata berkedut pelan.

"Hihi..."

_**Ctek**_

"..."

"Hihihihi."

_**Ctekctek**_—rasanya ada urat yang putus.

"Hahaha!"

"BERiSIK REN!"

_**Cring**_—kipas—dengan potongan besi yang diasah tajam sampai bisa ngaca—siap memasung leher seorang pria paruh baya meneguk ludah pasrah. "Ada apa sayang~?" tanya sang empu kipas, senyumnya manis—semanis psikopat makan madu warna merah. Eh, emang ada ya?—kayak mau makan orang. Yang tadi teriak berisik langsung menjauhkan kipas sang Istri dari lehernya, tarik nafas dalam, tenangkan diri, memberi sugesti dalam hati—orang di depanmu adalah istrimu, oke, dia nggak akan menggigit. Memenggal memang nggak masuk kategori menggigit, kan? Jangan lihat matanya, jangan lihat matanya atau kau akan kena santet—yang kayaknya malah bikin depresi.

"Ren..." suara tenang dan tegas keluar dari perawakan cakep seorang Shiho—Hibari Shiho, atau nama pas masih perjaka, Shihakami Shiho. Pertanyaan kenapa malah dia yang mengambil marga istrinya, itu akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 16 jam 36 menit untuk mengkisahkannya, jadi kita skip dulu bagian ini. Menatap tajam sang Istri, yang dibalas acungan kipas dan langsung memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Kau tahu ini dimana?" Shiho mendikte istrinya bak anak TK masih ingusan.

Ren kedip-kedip, berpikir kalau suaminya habis kejedot bule cakep, terus amnesia dan jadi homo. "Pesawat, kan?"

"Iya, pesawat. Kau tahu kalau pesawat itu tempat umum, kan? Bisakah kau berhenti—..." membuat gestur menunjuk tumpukan kertas dengan gambar tidak senonoh, tambahan semua laki-laki, dengan nada jijik. "—Membaca benda laknat itu di pesawat?" tanya terakhir merefleksikan kumpulan dendam masa lalu dari dalam dada yang belum terlampiaskan. Kenangan pahit tentang harga diri laki-laki normal dan lurus—sumpah! Lurus!—tidak mencong pokoknya, bak dilindas gajah. Kalau ini manga, ada _background_ api membara membakar kursi yang didudukinya.

Ren, selaku istri yang cantik, kulit putih mulus kayak remaja ABG, punya kemampuan manipulasi otak dengan teror penuh _Fan service_ memberikan sebuah respon layaknya jati diri marga yang disandangnya, seorang Hibari yang kalem dan _cool_. "Nggak." dengan muka sedatar talenan.

Tanpa peduli suaminya yang _headbang_ ke kursi depan dan mengganggu penumpang lainnya, Ren kembali cekikikan menjelajah dunianya yang tabu—dan penuh _Fan Service_.

Punya istri Fujoshi itu makan batin.  
.

.

Shihakami Shiho—atau nama pas sudah gak perjaka, Hibari Shiho, sebenarnya bukan orang lemah. Dia kuat. Masuk jajaran karnivora pula. Oke, sekalipun bukan Hibari tulen kemampuan bertarung yang didapat dari menghajar preman pasar jangan diremehkan. Putar balik ke masa-masa saat dirinya menikmati putih abu-abu—yang penuh darah dan makian guru, iya dia dulu preman sejagat—suatu masa kala dia dan pasangan hidupnya ke pelaminan sampai ke ranjang bertemu. Dalam sebuah tragedi. Catat. Tolong jangan bayangkan pertemuan penuh haru dalam nuansa pink dan bunga sakura berguguran—waktu itu memang musim semi tapi, percayalah! Ceritanya tidak seromantis itu.

Intinya, Shiho Kuat. Inti dari intinya, tetap gak sekuat Ren sih. Ditambah hadits yang mengatakan 'Ibu lebih tinggi derajatnya tiga kali dari Ayah.', alhasil dia dipandang sebelah dengkul. Dasar anak kurang ajar.

Suatu ketika hukuman diturunkan pada tiga begundal yang bernasib miris jadi anak-anaknya. Suatu ketika pula Shiho dibuat pitak sama sang Istri.

Pengalaman buruk. Nasib buruk. Takdir yang menggenaskan.

Ditambah tiga dedem—eh, anaknya (diduga) homo semua—sesuai impian mahluk terkut—sang Istri tercinta.

Apa kata dunia?

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kembali ke masa-masa penjajahan Komandan Setan dari China—ah, yah. Penjajahan, kolonisasi sepihak karena Sulung yang harusnya mengayomi para adik tengah bersenandung di dalam kamarnya sementara dua adiknya menjadi pembantu gratisan. Entah apa yang disenandungkan, Alaude dan Hibari tidak mau tahu—kebahagiaan tidak wajar oleh si kepang-senyum-serigala adalah salah satu tanda-tanda harga diri mereka sebagai seorang lelaki akan dipermalukan layak kain rombeng dalam waktu dekat. Maka dari itu keduanya pun melanjutkan amanat berkedok azab pedih yang dibebankan di pundak mereka.

**Tolong bersihkan rumah.**

Toh, sebenarnya tidak perlu dipusingkan lagi. Mumpung ada para kuda bertandang dan siap dibabuin. Dengan bejad tanpa peduli kasih, memanfaatkan kepolosan cinta dan muka bodoh para Cavallone kedua _Skylark_ menyuruh korban-cinta-mati-gak-dianggap menggantikan tugas mereka.

Sungguh tega nian. Siapa peduli? Yang disuruh gembira setengah hidup, kok.

Pada akhirnya, tiap tetes keringat yang ditumpahkan bersama air pel yang budukan terbayar. Rumah segede istana (yang diketahui telah dionggokkan selama sebulan) itu akhirnya kinclong dan berbau pinus. Partikel debu pun sudah dibasmi. Alaude bertepuk tangan pada para Cavallone. Tanda terima kasih tidak niat.

Kyouya—sambil nyeruput koka kola—takjub dengan keajaiban para Kuda, sekarang dia bisa ngaca di ubin. Akhirnya, dia bisa mengetahui bakat Dino yang lain—selain menabrakkan mukanya ke jalan yang datar atau salto dari tangga—sebuah kemampuan alamiah yang akan mendapat pekerjaan dimanapun tanpa peduli status.

Pembantu.

.

.

.

.

Oh, ya. Kebetulan di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

_**JEGEEEEEEERRRR!**_

_**Zraaaaaassssh—**_

"..."

Petir menyambar. Angin meraung ganas. Dan hujan bagai petasan ketika lebaran—berisik sumpah. Keadaan yang sangat _Deja vu_. Membuat terbayang masa lalu seperti orang sekarat.

Alaude dan Hibari sering mengalaminya, _Deja Vu_—atau kutukan kalau kata mereka.

Adalah ketika Fon nyengir nenek sihir sambil melirik salah satu dari adik tercakepnya. Adalah ketika para kuda keluar kandang dan bertandang ke sarang burung sambil membawa bunga dan cincin—kejadian ini berakhir dengan hidung para Cavallone jontor dicium daun pintu yang dibanting para yayang. Adalah ketika anugerah Tuhan mengirim impuls ke otak-rada sinting-seorang wanita seksi, umur 40-an, gaya bak remaja ABG dan sangat tidak _Skylark_ untuk merasakan sebuah rindu pada buah hati tersayang—bahan pemuas hasrat dalam bentuk shota dan bi-shounen—dan menampakkan diri di depan pintu rumah sambil senyum najong macam Titan dan mengucapkan sebuah kata sakral, "Mama pulang, sayaaang~." dengan suara diimut-imutkan yang—mereka sangat tahu—berbahaya. Mungkin sama bahayanya dengan Fujoshi yang mengincar mangsa. Ah, tunggu—ibu mereka Fujoshi.

Berita buruk.

Entah kenapa petir menyambar makin ganas.

"Selamat datang Ibu." sapa paling normal dari si Sulung dalam acara penyambutan para orang tua tercinta. Yang melahirkan, yang mengasuh mereka penuh kasih. Yang membuat mereka menjadi sesat jalan hidupnya karena ego sinting sang Ibu yang secara tegas dan tak terbantah membaptis anak-anaknya jadi homo, _gay_, yaoi, jeruk makan jeruk—atau silabel sejenis lainnya.

Fon dan Ren berpelukan macam teletabbis.

Alaude dan Hibari sama sekali tidak iri dengan pemandangan itu.

Di tengah-tengah pemandangan yang bagai sinetron keluarga—yang beracun dan tidak sehat konsumsi karena waktu tayangnya tiga kali film waras—biasanya akan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menyadari mata-mata sendu (padahal nggak, kebetulan saja mereka sipit) para tokoh utama ternista. Kalau disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita, orang ketiga yang punya simpati kuat. Atau para penggebet cinta yang tidak kuat melihat air mata para kasih tersayang. Dalam kisah ini, sebut saja para Cavallone. Kuda-kuda haus cinta yang memilih berbelok pada spesies lain dari mereka.

Sesuai naskah yang berlaku; Alphonso Cavallone, 17 tahun, status (calon) suami _Skylark_ dari Perancis (yang unyu, cakep dan imut minta diciuuum. Mmmuaah...!—**Note:** komentar ini adalah tambahan dari seekor kuda salah generasi.); dan; Dino Cavallone, 15 tahun, status (calon) suami _Skylark_ dari Jepang (imut, imut, imut, imuuuttttt!—**Note:** Sekali lagi, komentar tidak penting yang seenak dengkul ditambahkan)—memberi pelukan hangat. Dari belakang kalau mau lebih spesifik.

Lebih spesifik lagi, di depan Ren, Fon dan Shiho—yang dikabarkan baru muncul sedetik setelah gerakan peluk memeluk itu terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian dua karet panas berciuman dengan jidat para Cavallone—ditembakkan oleh sang Ayah bermuka cakep tapi-lagi-jelek akibat tindakan tak senonoh yang dialami anaknya. Alphonso dan Dino terkapar. Alaude dan Hibari retak-retak membatu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan teriakan membahana di rumah (segede gedong) para _Skylark_.

Sekedar konfirmasi, yang barusan bukan teriakan ketakutan—yah, karena Ren yang berteriak. Maka kategori yang pantas adalah teriakan penuh _Fan-Girling_ karena _Fan Service_.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Shiho bukan bapak kandung—ada yang bilang kalau Shiho dipungut, sungguh ababil. Sejak kapan ada istilah Bapak pungut? Apa Shiho dibuang ke tong sampah terus dipungut sama cewek kurang kerjaan gitu? Kesannya gigolo banget dan—lupakan.

Intinya, Shiho dengan tiga begundal kurang gizi yang katanya adalah anaknya sama sekali tidak mirip. Ketiganya absolut mengambil gen Ibu mereka—atas bawah sama persis, kecuali bagian kelamin. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengambil gen dari Shiho—kecuali kelaminnya. Membuktikan sebuah teori kalau _Skylark_ itu karnivora sejati dan mendominasi—walau anak cowoknya jadi uke semua. Oh, tunggu. Apa Fon juga _gay_?

Tapi, para Cavallone yang sudah merasakan pahit asin air mata dan ingus perjuangan cinta mereka mengetahui sebuah fakta mengenai persamaan gen tak terwujud yang diturunkan khusus oleh sang ayah bagi kedua _Skylark_ ternistakan kita sebagai bentuk keberadaan Hibari Shiho adalah—yaah, nyata dan bukan pajangan.

Pandangan menusuk sedingin es kutub yang bikin klepek-klepek anjing laut.

_Death glare_.

Tambahan aura mematikan yang bikin ngilu persendian leher, jadinya para Cavallone itu menunduk terus.

Sekian waktu hening. Sekali waktu Shiho dapat geplakan di kepala dari si Istri.

"Jangan takut-takuti mereka, sayang~." Ren senyum Titan. "Kalian juga jangan menunduk terus, santai saja. Kan ada Maman~." satu kata itu merujuk pada Shiho dan azab pedih kalau berani ganggu bocah-sialan yang bakal jadi menantu (katanya).

Alphonso dan Dino cengengesan. Ren senyum-senyum. Sementara Shiho terangsang untuk membanting dua anaknya (tapi diurungkan karena Ren dan azab berada disampingnya)—pasalnya Alaude dan Hibari tengah mengirim tatapan maut penuh maksud dan birahi supaya Sang Ayahanda,

—jadi tumbal.

Demi kupu-kupu jungkir balik, masih untung Shiho tidak lepas kendali dan mengutuk mereka jadi najis. Bukankah Tuhan selalu bersama orang-orang yang nelangsa? Apa jadinya kalau dia teriak 'DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!' pada keduanya? Apa mereka akan jadi batu terus ngambang terseret laut? Bisa-bisa dia digunduli Ren.

Shiho, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga yang bijak dan ayah yang masih punya hati (walau anaknya kurang ajar semua) ambil jalan tengah—pasang _death glare_ yang lebih seram.

Alaude dan Hibari—yang berkoloborasi dalam pertarungan tatapan maut menaikkan standar _death glare_ mereka, ditambah impuls bisikan-bisikan penuh kutuk berhasil membuat intensitas _death glare_ Shiho terdorong mundur.

2 lawan 1. Jelas banget Shiho kalah.

"Ara-chan, Kyou-Chan~." senyum penuh bunga yang bisa membunuh Iblis dari seorang Ren menghentikan pertarungan _death glare_ Ayah vs Anak di ruang tamu—dalam hati Shiho sedikit bersyukur karena dia masih bisa menjaga martabat seorang Ayah dan tidak mengais air mata dipercundangi anaknya sendiri. "Ibu bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian, coba ya~."

_**JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Seolah alam menyumbang efek suara gratisan untuk menambah kesan dramatis saat benda laknat—yang diklaim sebagai bingkisan berhadiah penuh makna oleh Ren—itu di gelar di depan mata para manusia hombreng yang terancam akan mengkenakannya.

Ren memegang dua buah... gaun pengantin?

Para pembaca tertawa kejam.

Alaude dan Hibari berkeringat dingin.

Sekali lagi Shiho mendapat kiriman _death glare_ dari dua anaknya. Tapi, kali ini bukan _death glare_ penuh hati (ingin menzalimi), melainkan sebuah tatapan yang hanya bisa dirasakan Shiho selaku orang yang sudah berpengalaman jadi eksperimen ilegal sang Istri, sebuah tatapan penuh makna dalam satu kata penjabaran penuh putus asa dan meminta harapan yang akan membuat harga diri seekor _Skylark_ dalam tiap jengkal sel mereka akan diterjang tsunami dan megap-megap kayak ikan mas koki.

—**Tolong.**

'Ini bocah gak ada imut-imutnya, ya?' Minta tolong kok pake _death glare_? Shiho _sweat drop_ diterpa serangan _death glare_-minta-tolong.

Pada akhirnya Shiho mengalah—dia tidak mau seandainya mereka menerpanya dengan serangan _puppy eyes_. Sudah bikin ngeri, menjatuhkan harga diri lagi. _Skylark_ kok pakai _puppy eyes_? Mau taruh dimana bokongnya nanti?

"Ren, jangan sembarangan. Anak kita itu laki-laki." Shiho angkat bicara dengan menyebutkan sebuah fakta mengenai gender anak-anak mereka—walau justru hal itu yang membuatnya jiwa fujoshinya gila begini. Tapi, seenggaknya Ren sadar kalau laki-laki itu gak mungkin pakai gaun. Apalagi hamil. Intinya sih mencoba meluluhlantakkan imaji liar sang Istri untuk berhenti menumbalkan tiap laki-laki imut untuk dijadikan ajang pemuas hasrat duniawi.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau gantikan mereka?"

Shiho mati gaya.

"Kebetulan aku juga beli kostum Miku-miku Hatsune-Alice Human Sacrifice. Jadi, sayangku mau pakai atau nggak? Hmmmm?"

Shiho terdiam. Sejenak kemudian menghela dan menatap dua anaknya seolah mengirimkan pesan secara telepati—'Maaf, nak. Ayah gak bisa.'

"Nggak."keputusan final dari mulut Shiho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alaude dan Hibari—kalau gak jaim—mau nangis.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: AAARRRGGHHH! SAYA MAU DOUJIN D18! #teriak penuh birahi# Btw, untuk chapter lalu saya akan membalas semua review di sini.**

**And for Reviewers chapter 4. **

**.**

**LalaNur Aprilia****, ****ABC, **** .79****, Hikari Vongola, DemonIB, Himeji arisa, Karen Fujiwara, sinister, Ao Shimizu, moodywitch, ****KOkuryoUma Oni****,**dan**DeLoAniMan U-know****}**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, mohon maaf saya tidak membalas satu-persatu di chap lalu. Mohon dimaafkan karena author tidak kompeten. #sembah sujud minta THR (eh?)#**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Give Me Review! **


End file.
